


Friends and Their Benefits

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Multi, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Harassment, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Tetsuro Kuroo introduces his friend with benefits to his best friend. Akira ends up with more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), bokuto koutarou/kuroo tetsuro/original character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

I felt the bed dip on my left side and groaned at the intrusion.

"Oi, Akira, it's me-"

"Who else would be sliding into my bed at what… 5 am, Tetsuro? Hm. Nobody." I snuggled up to his chest as he laughed.

"Sorry to come so early."

"It's okay, I was just about to get up." A yawn erupted from my throat as if my body was punishing me for telling a little white lie.

He kissed my hairline, making me hum sleepily.

Tetsuro Kuroo, probably the hottest man I had ever laid my eyes on. He was 6'2, lightly tanned skin, ebony black hair, and lean. He played volleyball for the college I attended. I met him after going to see one of the games with a friend of mine. Watching him smack the shit out of the ball made me wish that ball was my ass. That was all I could think about.

He caught me staring after he emerged from the locker room and I decided I had never wanted anybody more. He didn't even get the chance the change, the first time we had sex was the first time we met. We christened the front seat of his SUV. It turned into a little game for us, wondering when the other was going to show up. We didn't even exchange numbers for a few months, mostly just saliva.

I even started following volleyball, I had no idea the lookers that played that damn game. He had a best friend on the team that was particularly good looking. I rushed over after a night class to go find Tetsuro after they had a hard loss. That was the night we exchanged numbers. He needed some stress relief, so I figured I'd help him out. That was a year and a half ago. We started meeting regularly after that, going on 2 years of great casual sex. We'd take a break every now and then when one of us tried to start a relationship. He was too busy with the volleyball club and school. I was too busy with work and school.

We eventually found our ways back to each other. Like that night.

"Are you wanting to sleep now?"

I laughed softly, "Not anymore, Tetsuro."

"Why must you always call me that?"

"Um-" I raked my nails across his stomach. "It's your name." He glared at me but quickly relented. His expression turned serious all of a sudden. I looked at him as best I could in the darkness, "Ah, fuck, did you just come over to tease me and tell me you are getting a girlfriend again?"

"No! I wouldn't do that. Not this early anyway. I have a favor to ask." He kissed my neck, running his tongue up to my earlobe, exactly the way I liked it.

"Seems like a big favor."

He shrugged and traced his fingers across my hip, "It could be." He paused to think for a moment. "This whole thing we have going, you always call it stress relief."

"Is that a question? Or-"

"No, no. But…" He pushed the blanket off of his top half and rubbed his neck.

"Oh, God, Tetsuro, spit it out." I peered behind him, thinking I saw movement. "Is there-"

"Ihaveastressedoutfriend." His request came out as one long word.

I pushed my eyebrows together, "He's already here, I assume?"

"Yeah, sorry. I texted you last night, but you were asleep."

I peered behind him again and saw the spiky gray hair of Tetsuro's hot best friend leaning against my door. "Hi." I gave him a small wave.

He kicked off of my door and took a step towards us, "Hi." He sounded nervous. And sweet.

"I'm Akira. Akira Ito."

"Kotaro Bokuto."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Either. I mean, whatever you prefer. Most people call me Bokuto." He seemed shy. Cute.

"Bokuto works." I stared at him in utter delight. He was about the same height as Tetsuro, maybe an inch or so taller. He was muscular, especially his arms. He had gray spikey hair that looked like it took some effort to keep up.

I nodded and held my hand out for him, "It's nice to meet you, Bokuto." As he came closer I noticed his eyes were as wild as his hair, he looked hungry. I smirked as he kissed my hand.

"My pleasure, Akira."

"Dude...you don't have to-"

"Shut up, Tetsuro. I want you to see an example of good manners." I swatted at Kuroo beside me. I glanced between the two of them, "Not to jump right into it, but Tetsuro, are you planning on staying?"

He smirked. "I am."

I looked towards Bokuto, "Is that okay?"

He nodded, taking another step towards me. He was at the edge of my bed and I looked up at him. He let out a breath and reached down to tug on a loose strand of my hair. "You're kind of gorgeous."

I huffed, "Kind of? Is that a compliment?"

"It is. You're gorgeous. Why are you messing around with that Rooster Head over there?" He jerked his head towards Kuroo who let out a dramatic sigh.

I shrugged, "He was the first one I found, I guess." Bokuto stared down at me with an intensity that was striking me right in my core. "So, Bokuto, are you going to kiss me?"

"Can I?" He leaned forward and kneeled on the edge of the bed. Tetsuro stayed where he was and I crawled towards Bokuto. I sat up on my knees and tilted my head up towards him. He got better looking the closer I got to him.

He leaned over me and ran one hand through my hair, brushing it out of my face. He slid the other down my torso and around to the small of my back. He was barely touching me and I was already breathing heavily. "Damn-" He whispered before he pressed his lips against mine. He came down on me hard, but somehow soft at the same time. He pulled me against him and gripped his hand in my hair.

I heard Tetsuro clear his throat and we finally came up for air. "So...that's a yes, Akira?"

I bit his lip and looked up at Bokuto, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time.

I pulled the comforter off of my bed and let it drop to the floor.

"How are we feeling about foreplay?" Bokuto asked quietly.

"I don't care." Tetsuro commented. He did care, just not when it was this early in the day.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm all for foreplay. Tetsuro, you can watch."

He huffed and shook his head, "I will not just watch!." Kuroo pushed my hair to the side and pulled my shirt off. He ran his fingertips across my back. I closed my eyes at his familiar touch and tilted my head to my shoulder. He kissed my opposite shoulder, kneading it as he went. I opened my eyes at the sound of movement and saw Bokuto kneel in front of me. Bokuto gently pulled my legs out and readjusted me so my legs dangled over the edge of my bed. He massaged my ankle gently, my calf and he worked his way up my thigh. He gripped my hips and pulled me slowly to the edge.

I sucked in a breath as he ran his finger down the front of my panties.

"Let me give you a pro-tip Airhead, she bruises easily." Tetsuro smiled against my skin.

I reached back and gripped his hair, "Shut up."

He slid my panties off, nudging my hips up to help him. He smiled up at me, as sweet as I thought he would be. He kissed my inner thigh, trailing kissed up towards my labia.

He nudged my knees apart and pulled me to the edge of the bed.

I reached down Kuroo's body and felt how hard he was. Tetsuro's hands roamed over the front of my body, unclasping my bra and letting my breasts free. He rolled my hard nipple between his fingers, eliciting a groan from me. I snuck my hand down his shorts and smiled when I noticed the shorts were all he had on.

Bokuto switched from kissing my thigh and ran his tongue from my opening back up to my clit. I was drenched already, I could see a streak of saliva between his mouth and me. "Hooooly- fuck." I groaned as I looked down at him. I moved my hand into his hair. He hummed in approval and the vibration against me felt incredible.

Tetsuro massaged my tits harder as I put more pressure on his cock. I rubbed the tip of it, feeling the slick precum drip out.

Bokuto licked me faster, he sucked on my clit and gripped my hips.

"Take these off-" I tugged at Tetsuro's shorts. I closed my eyes and jerked my hips towards Bokuto's mouth. "Fuck- God, yes." I gasped as I gripped his hair tighter.

Tetsuro kicked his shorts off and stood on his knees next to me. I could never get over how big he was, above average and so thick. I took him in my mouth as soon as he was close enough. He groaned as my lips made contact with the head of his hardness. I took him in my mouth, he slid a hand in my hair, gripping the top of my head.

I groaned against Tetsuro's dick, taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. Bokuto moved one of his hands up to accompany his mouth and slid one finger inside me. I moaned at the sudden pressure and felt Tetsuro's grip on my hair increase. Bokuto slid another finger in and pumped into me as he sucked my clit.

I gripped his hair harder than I meant to, but he didn't seem to mind.

Tetsuro started moving his hips, sliding in and out of my mouth.

I groaned louder as Bokuto moved his tongue and fingers faster. Tetsuro slid out of my mouth as he felt me start to shake. "Let us see you come." He whispered against my mouth as he kissed me, hard and fast. He moved back to my neck as I stroked him.

I looked down at Bokuto who caught my eye. I tried hard to keep my eye open as I felt an explosion go off inside of me. He stopped pumping and stroked inside of me, hitting all the right spots at the exact right time.

"Oh- fuck- fuck- fuck- Bokuto!" I yelped his name as he pulled his fingers out. I immediately missed the sensation but was ready to move on to other things.

"So how are we doing this? Are we sharing? Taking turns?" Tetsuro always wanted to talk things out, the nerd in him popped up frequently..

Bokuto kneeled between my legs patiently as I looked down at him, panting heavily. "Uh- um. I mean, I have lube-" I felt a blush creep across my face. It faded slightly when Bokuto caressed my thighs with his calloused hands. "I haven't-"

"Done anal before, yes, I know this." Tetsuro pulled his shirt off and sat back.

"Okay, well. I have lube. That's what it's for." I pointed to my nightstand and Tetsuro pulled it out.

"So who's-"

"Bokuto." Bokuto smirked at me.

"That's not fair!" Tetsuro leaned against my bed frame, pouting.

I glared back at Tetsuro. "Shut up!" I looked back down at Bokuto who was pulling his own shirt off. I bit my lip as I watched him. "He's...gentle."

Bokuto raised his eyebrows at me. "You know this already?"

"A guy that goes down on a girl as the start to sex gets a pass, any day." I leaned forward and tugged his shorts down, impressed again that he wasn't wearing boxers. I was more impressed when I saw what I was about to have to go through. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head slightly, my mouth fell open slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Tetsuro glanced back at me, "She's wondering how it's going to fit." Tetsuro laughed and looked down at Bokuto "Have to be honest, so am I."

Bokuto blushed slightly then leaned forward and kissed me slowly. "I haven't done anal before either."

I bit my lip and looked up at him, "Be gentle."

He nodded.

I turned around and climbed the tree that was Tetsuro. He slid a condom on and I slid down his length, loving the way it stretched me every time.

"Goddamn, Akira" Tetsuro muttered quietly. He slowed for a minute, let me get used to him. When I lifted my hips up and all the way back down, he knew I was ready. Kuroo gripped my hips tightly.

I felt Bokuto's lips hit the back of my neck and it felt like shockwaves through my body. I shuddered and reached back to pull his face to mine. He cupped my face with one hand to turn me towards him and he kissed me hard, biting my bottom lip. I groaned into his mouth as I dug my nails into Kuroo's stomach, using his hard body to brace myself.

Bokuto slid his hand down my back. I heard the lube bottle open then felt a slight pressure at my second hole. I closed my eyes and relaxed. He slid one finger in and the pressure of both of them was enough to send me over the edge.

"Damn, already?" Kuroo smirked at me and slowed his pace so I could ride out the orgasm.

Bokuto slid his second finger in and I leaned forward, over Kuroo to let Bokuto do what he wanted. It was slightly uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt like I thought it would. Then again, Bokuto was a bit more than two fingers worth.

"Are you ready?" Bokuto slid a condom on and squeezed the lube on himself. I reached back and stroked him. I nodded.

Bokuto moved further up between Kuroo's legs, he put one hand on my hip and the other on the back of my neck, pushing me further forward. Kuroo pulled me against his chest and held me tight. At the moment he increased his pace, Bokuto started sliding inside me.

"Ohh- fuck-" I gripped Kuroo's biceps and arched my back, lifting my ass towards Bokuto. He caressed my cheek, using his other hand to rub the small of my back. "Are you okay?"

I forced myself to answer, "Mhm."

Kuroo glanced at me and slowed slightly. He whispered praises against my neck as I whimpered against him. He kissed me softly, pressing his lips across my collarbone. Bokuto slid further inside of me and I yelped. At least I thought I yelped, it sounded more like a high pitched gasp. They both slowed their movements and let me move. I started slowly at first. The feeling of both of them inside me was absolutely sensational. I moved my hips faster, feeling both of them stretch me out. Kuroo groaned in front of me and Bokuto was breathing heavily behind me. I leaned against Kuroo's chest and reached back for Bokuto.

"More. Please." I managed to squeak out.

Bokuto grabbed both of my wrists and held them on the small of my back. They both increased their pace immediately. Kuroo's arms were wrapped around me, keeping me absolutely still as they both started slamming into me.

None of us lasted longer than another 20 minutes or so.

Kuroo went first, I felt him tense up and slow as he was about to come. I sunk my teeth into his chest and he exploded inside me.

Bokuto quickened his pace, he was going so hard I thought I was going to fall off of the bed and take Kuroo with me.

"Ah-ah-ah-" I came next, clenching around both of them. That pushed Bokuto over the edge.

I heard him let out a low guttural groan and he came. He squeezed my wrists with one hand and gripped my hip with the other. He thrust out his orgasm a few more times before falling onto the bed next to Kuroo.

I lifted myself off of Kuroo and landed between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akira continue on their own.  
> More lemony lemon-ness

"Holy shit," Kuroo said under his breath.

"Yeah." I agreed, using the only word that was in my head.

"That was- wow." I had to laugh at Bokuto's description.

Kuroo's phone started going off and he sat up. "Fuck. I have a class. I gotta shower and go. Gotta clean the sex off of me."

I rolled my eyes at him as he sprinted into my bathroom, leaving me alone with Bokuto. I could still hear him breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. We sat there in silence until Kuroo exited the shower, donning my favorite yellow towel.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's-"

"I know, I know, it's your favorite. It was the only one I could find."

I shrugged, "I need to do laundry."

Kuroo threw his clothes back on and glanced at Bokuto who still wasn't moving. "You know, I brought him here to destress, not so you could kill him."

I glanced at Bokuto and could barely stifle the laugh, "He will be fine. Go away."

"Bokuto! Get up! You have class, too!"

Bokuto groaned in response and his shorts hit his waist. "I have class at 9. I'll go in a minute."

"Damn, can't even treat a girl to breakfast?" I teased.

Bokuto sat up, "I mean, I would-"

"No, no, it's fine. I was joking." I waved him off.

Kuroo scrolled through his phone as he tugged his shoe on. "I'll text you later, Akira." He flashed his billion dollar smile at me. "Thank you, as always." He leaned over the bed and kissed me.

"Anytime." I kissed him back then pushed him off, "Go to class."

After he left, it took me a minute to realize Bokuto had laid back down. I rolled over onto my stomach and stared at him. He turned to look at me and gave me a small smile.

"What are you doing here, anyway? You are basically a god, Bokuto. Look at you." I motioned to everything I was looking at.

He shrugged, "Honestly? I don't really feel like putting effort into a relationship."

I raised my eyebrows, "Brutally honest, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want to string a girl along when I know all I'm good for is work, volleyball, and school."

"Well, we just met and I can tell you that you're at least good for one more thing." I winked at him and he smiled back, all teeth and grin. "You're cute too, so you've got that going for you."

His grin spread wider, "Cute, huh?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, you're pretty cute."

He rolled onto his side and pushed my hair over my shoulder. "How are you single?"

"Same reasons, I guess. I like my life the way it is, never really felt like bringing a guy into it."

"So, just sex then?"

"Sex and comfort, it's my specialty."

"How many guys are you sleeping with?"

The question wasn't unexpected, Kuroo asked it after we got together for the first time too. It felt a little casual coming from Bokuto. "How many girls are you sleeping with?"

"I'm not sleeping with any. Well, I wasn't before today."

I studied his face for a lie, but something told me he wasn't lying. "I'm not either. Except for Kuroo, but don't tell him that."

He laughed softly, "Don't want to inflate that ego anymore."

I shook my head, "No, I really don't."

"Glad to know I could find a way into your life." He really was sweet.

"Do you really have a class at 9?" I asked.

He blushed, "No, it was canceled."

"Mhm." I hummed and looked down, "You're still-"

He looked down and laughed, "Yeah, I'm good though."

"Are you?" I propped myself up on my elbows, sliding my hand down his chest. I saw his erection twitch in my favor.

"I guess not." He lunged towards me and rolled me onto my back, sliding on top of me. "Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay." I let my hands roam down his chest and let a breath out as I looked at him. "I hate to be so blunt, but fuuuuuck, you're hot."

He leaned against me and chuckled, warm and slow. He grabbed a condom from my nightstand. I took it from him and rolled it on. He put one arm around my neck so my head laid against the crook of his elbow. His other hand glided across my thigh and hooked under my knee, lifting it up towards his shoulder. My eyes lit up with delight. I hated missionary, I hated everything about it. It was just a position to relinquish control, so anything he could do to change that was perfect.

I wrapped my other leg around his waist and he groaned. He used his arm behind my head to hold my wrist in place. I placed my other hand on his hip and pulled him against me. All of a sudden, he dropped my leg.

"What-"

"I have a question." Bokuto started looking around my darkened room.

"Okay."

"Do you have something I- I mean, if you trust me-" I raised both eyebrows at him.

"I trust you enough to fuck you right now, so, what do you need?" Was he about to ask for a toy? Lube? Maybe to move off the bed?

"Do you have something I can tie you with?"

"Tie me?" I narrowed my eyes at him, not fully understanding the question. When he glanced at my hands I realized. "Oh."

"Is that okay?"

I shrugged and nodded, "Sure. I do, not rope but- I haven't used them before, Kuroo never wanted to, but they're in the second drawer."

Bokuto leaned over and fished around for something. His eyes lit up when he pulled out a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs.

I held my hands out to him, "Is this what you're into?"

He nodded, "I've always wanted to try it." He clicked one of the handcuffs in place on one of my wrists and I felt his dick harden even more against my stomach. He lifted my hands above my head and looked up towards my bed frame. It had slots that would be perfect. He swung the other handcuff around it and clicked it around my other wrist. I looked up at my bound hands and felt a smile spread across my face. They were long enough that I could turn over and cross my arms if I wanted to. "Perfect." He whispered as he trailed his hands down my body, stopping to massage my breasts.

He moved quickly, I could feel him throbbing against me. He gripped my hips and pulled me against him, throwing both of my legs across his chest and over his shoulders. "You're a tiny person." He commented, looking down at me.

I felt myself blush, "Uh, maybe you're just a big person, Bokuto? Ever think about that-" He silenced me with his hand over my mouth.

"Attitude." He hissed at me and smacked his palm against my ass. I jumped away at first at the sudden burst of pain but fell back into his hand. He smacked me again and I accepted his hand at that time. I swallowed and realized right away what Bokuto was into.

"Are you going to be good?" He whispered as he kissed my thigh.

I nodded.

"What was that?" He sunk his teeth into my thigh.

"Yes."

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Let me know if this is too much."

I immediately shook my head, my eyes wide, "No- no, this is- this is good."

Bokuto slammed into me, every inch of him sliding deep inside me without warning. I cried out at the sudden pressure and gripped the slats of my headboard. He pulled himself out, inch by inch, and did it again. Hard and fast.

I felt my eyes roll back as he pounded into me, I couldn't do anything other than cry out and tighten my legs around his body. He thrust into me, rougher with each movement. He gripped my shoulder and spun me around onto my stomach. "Up-up-up." He tapped my ass and I brought my knees up until I was bent over, my chest against the sheets. "Fuck- you're so wet." He pushed his face against my opening, shoving his tongue inside me.

"Ohhhh, Bokuto-" I groaned against a pillow, using it to cover my face. I pushed my hips back against his face and he lapped me up.

He pulled back and I could feel his rock hard cock at my opening. He slid his fingers against my slit, wetting them, then slid one long finger inside my ass. I groaned as he slid it in slowly. He gripped my hips with one of his hands, digging into my skin, then pushed inside me. He pumped his finger along with his cock, sliding in and out of me as I groaned into my pillow. He went harder and faster, deep inside me until I felt myself shaking.

The last orgasm came easily, it hit me before I even realized I was close. Bokuto gripped my hair and pulled my head back slightly. I could feel the sweat from his chest drip onto my back and it drove me right off the damn cliff. I felt him stiffen up too. I pushed back against him as fast as I could, I discovered earlier than he preferred to ride out his orgasm.

He moaned my name and leaned over my back, his cheek against my own sweat. He pulled out of me, tossed the condom in the trash, and flipped me back over. He hovered over me. I couldn't even look at him. I hadn't had an orgasm like that in- I don't even know how long. Not since the first time, Kuroo and I started having sex and I just attributed that to it being early. Bokuto, though, he was something else.

I finally opened my eyes when he let his forehead fall against my chest, my room was filled with heavy breathing and panting.

"Can you-"

He looked up at me struggling to move my hands, "Oh, fuck, yeah- sorry." He removed the handcuffs and tossed them back in the drawer. He went back to hovering over me.

"Fantasy of yours?" I asked, nodding my head towards my nightstand.

He looked slightly guilty and I could see pink tint his cheeks.

I looked down at him as he held himself up by his knees. "You can lay down." I offered gently. I had a feeling he thought he was supposed to just leave.

He glanced at me and smiled, sheepishly, "I wasn't sure if I could."

I nodded and patted the bed next to me, "You don't have to just disappear. I'd feel a little insulted if I'm being honest. I am going to have to change the sheets eventually though."

He laughed and rolled over next to me.

We laid there, panting and joking, for another half hour.

I glanced at my phone and realized it was just past 9. "Holy fuck. It's 9 already."

Bokuto snorted, "It is not-"

I held up my phone and his eyes widened. He shrugged, "Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

I scoffed, "Oh my, you are corny."

He laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, his back towards me. "Hey uh, I've never really had a friend with benefits before, so I'm not sure how this goes, but uh-"

"You don't have to stick around and cuddle, Bokuto. It isn't a big deal." I propped my head on my hand and watched the muscles in his back flex and he pulled his shorts on.

He stood and looked at me. "Can I take you to breakfast?"

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, yeah, why not? I'm hungry, you're probably hungry. Kuroo said you eat like a-"

I held my hand up, "First of all, fuck him. Don't listen to anything he said. Well, that part isn't a lie, but still."

"And second of all?" He looked hopeful that I'd accept. He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on.

"Sure. Let me shower first. I assume you want to as well."

"Yeah, pretty sure you're covered in my sweat and I think my hair deflated."

I laughed loudly at that because his frosted tips were definitely more droopy, less owl, and more bed head. "Meet you back here in like...30?"

"Sounds good." He pulled his shoes on and started to leave then turned around. "Can I get a goodbye kiss, too?"

I blushed and smiled, "You may. Even if it's only a half-hour."

He reached for my hand and pulled me up until I was standing on the bed, finally at eye level with him. He smirked then kissed me, no tongue but it felt good.

"Half an hour." He nodded and retreated to his own dorm room.

I collapsed back against the bed and groaned loudly, rubbing my face. Fuck, that was a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast date.
> 
> These chapter summaries are going to be awful, I'm sorry.

I quickly showered all the sex off of me and wandered over to my closet for something decent. The weather said it was a solid 85, but I couldn't wear shorts. I could already see dark bruises forming on my thighs and my hips. Kuroo wasn't lying about that part either, I bruised like a fucking banana. I turned towards my full-length mirror and gaped at my reflection.

I had clear finger-shaped imprints on both of my hips, no doubt from either guy. I had them on my thigh. I had bite marks on my neck and thigh as well. I had light bruising on my ass, but a deep dark one on my back, the small of my back from Bokuto.

"Shit." I dried my hair and brushed it out. I braided it out of my face and pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting white t-shirt. I threw on some makeup and decided I was satisfied with the look. You could only see the bruises on my hips if I bent the right way. My thick braid covered most of what was on my neck.

Right on cue, there was a soft knock at my door. I took a breath, shoved my feet into some sandals, and pulled it open.

Fuck, he was hot.

Bokuto had showered, his hair back at peak form, and changed into dark jeans and a gray t-shirt. He had on white Nike's to pull it all together. It was kind of ridiculous, his standing there looking like that and we had already had sex for about 4 hours.

He looked down at me and his smile faded slightly. I thought something was wrong until I realized he was definitely checking me out. I smiled up at him, "Ready?"

"Uh- yeah. Yeah."

I laughed softly, "What's wrong?"

"This whole fuck buddy thing, I know you're not our-my-our? Girlfriend, I don't know, but what are the rules in public?"

"You're overthinking it, Kotaro." I locked my door and pulled it shut. I turned towards him again and poked his chest, "We are friends. We have sex sometimes. In public, I don't know, we are still friends that have sex sometimes." I thought about what he was asking. "What does your team think of me?"

He looked slightly shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Kuroo and I hang around a lot, I know a few of them have seen us making out after a game, but I also know he has also had other girls around. Did you think we were dating?"

He considered his answer as he looked down the hall, "No. I guess not. If I can be blunt," I nodded. "I just assumed you were two fucking."

"Then that's what we are doing," I said confidently. "Honestly, Kuroo never really asked, so I'm leaving it up to you. If you want anything to change, just let me know and we can discuss it."

He nodded and tilted his head at me. "Okay. What are you in the mood for?"

I blew a breath out, "Uhhh- waffles."

He smiled, "I like a girl that can actually decide."

I scoffed and followed him out of the dorm, "That's a myth, you know."

"How so?"

"What do you want to eat?"

He stumbled, "Oh, uh, I don't know- I mean, waffles are fine."

"See! It's men that don't know what they want, so they ask us first and leave the decision to us so you don't have to decide yourselves."

He scratched his chin lightly, "You're probably right."

We found a cafe on the edge of campus and Bokuto experienced the great pleasure of watching me eating two and a half waffles, as well as too much orange juice, a couple of strips of bacon, and two eggs.

"Stop staring at me like that, you're going to make me self conscious." I crossed my arms and glared at Bokuto who was grinning at me.

He had his ridiculously good looking arm slung over the back of the booth as he smiled at me. "I just do not know where it all goes." He leaned over the table slightly, "I mean, some of it goes to your ass, which I thoroughly appreciate, but-" He motioned to all of me, "there's nowhere else."

"Maybe I work out a lot."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Do you?"

I gave him half of a shrug. "I like to run. That's really it."

"You like to run? Who actually enjoys running?"

I raised my hand high in the air, "I do!"

He laughed and pulled his wallet out.

"Oh, no, no. Let me." I pulled my phone out and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"That's not happening."

The waitress appeared at our table at that moment, glancing between us. "Are you two ready to pay?"

I nodded and handed her my debit card. Bokuto and his long ass arms reached across the table and snatched it out of my hand. He handed her his own card, "Sure we are."

I glanced at his hand closed over my wrist and realized I was bruised on both of those too. I looked at it in awe and he just got confused.

"What? Did that hurt-" He released his grip and looked down at the light greenish hues around both of my wrists. "Damn, you are a banana."

I let out a huff of laughter and threw a sugar packet at him, "I'm not a banana!"

The waitress came back with his card and he signed it and handed it back to her. "Sure, you're not."

We left the cafe and he walked me back to my dorm.

"What else did Kuroo tell you about me?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Uh, not much, really. I asked him about you before, but all he said was 'no'." I laughed at that. Kuroo had been possessive before when we went to a party together once and I danced with someone else. We didn't go to another party again after that. "He said you bruise like a banana, but you were fine with that. He-"

I stopped once we reached the front of my dorm, "How did I come up yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"The idea of you coming to me. Whose idea was it?"

"His."

"Why did you need stress relief?"

"Just had a rough week. A lot of shit has been piling on. We had a bad game and Kuroo insisted I see a specialist."

"He did not call me a specialist."

Bokuto laughed, "He did. And I can't say he was wrong."

I smiled and looked away from him, shaking my head.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

When we reached my room, I reached into my pocket for my keys and was about to say bye to him when he tugged at the hem of my shirt.

"Can I see the other ones?"

"The other...what? Shirts?" I giggled at the question. "Want me to model for you?"

"Well, yes, maybe some time if you're offering, but no." He shook his head and took my keys out of my pocket. He unlocked my door and let himself in. He set the keys on the desk next to my door and pulled me in. "The other bruises. You have more, right? You're a banana."

I huffed and crossed my arms, "I am-" I sighed. "Fine, but don't get weird about it, okay? It isn't a big deal, it's just my sensitive ass skin being sensitive. The first time Kuroo saw it he almost cried. And also...this is a bit more than usual since there were two of you." I pulled my shirt off and removed it to see a deep frown on his face. "Remember what I said, don't be weird."

His frown somehow deepened further, "That doesn't hurt?"

"Uh, not really, no." I had to stop myself from wincing as I felt the one on my back, "Just this one back here, this one is pretty bad." He stepped toward me and I backed up, "I don't want you to think you hurt me, okay? It's just a bruise. Bruises fade."

"Okay." I turned around and tried not to stiffen when he gasped quietly. "It's not a big deal."

"But it hurts?" His fingertips lightly outlined it.

"A little." I might as well be honest.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said, bruises fade." I pulled my shirt back on and he pulled my braid out of it.

"You have plans today?"

I turned back around and frowned, "Unfortunately. I work in about 35 minutes."

"Alright well, I'd like to see you again."

I smiled up at him, "You will."

He gave me a short wave before departing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira visits Kuroo's room.

Work sucked. It fucking blew. I was a waitress at a crappy bar & grill near the campus. Crappy because of the half-drunk college guys that felt entitled to touch me. I always went home with more tips than I knew what to do with, but it was at the expense of someone's hand constantly on or near my ass. The stupid uniform didn't help. We were dressed up like volleyball players since our college team was so good. We had on black short short short spandex shorts and a sleeveless fitted jersey with our last name on the back. It was skeevy and just an excuse for the manager to check us out, but it paid so well.

I took a deep breath in the cool night air after I clocked out for the night. I started the half-mile walk back to my dorm, mad at myself for not packing the sweatpants I usually throw on over my shorts. At least we were able to wear whatever shoes we wanted.

I was halfway home when I heard a honk behind me. I turned to see Kuroo parking his bike. I had to admit, there were few things hotter than watching him take his helmet off and get off of his crimson colored motorcycle.

"Hey, Tetsuro." I waved as he beckoned for me to come towards him. "What's up?"

"Just get off?"

I looked down, "Is the outfit suggesting something else?"

He smirked, "Wanna get off again?"

I laughed loudly, "You haven't had enough of me today?"

He smiled and grabbed his bag off of his bike. "I am exhausted actually. I just finished practice."

"Why do you guys insist on practicing until-" I looked at my phone and groaned, "until 9? Jesus, Kuroo, why?"

"We get carried away. Bokuto likes to practice his spikes and his idea of one more goes for two hours." He slung his arm around my shoulder and leaned on me, "I'm tired, shorty, carry me!"

I swung my arm tight around his waist and attempted to carry him. "You're cute for trying." He patted my head and I glared at him.

"I will drop you, Tetsuro." I lead him towards my dorm, "Why are you here if you're too exhausted for sex?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can't we cuddle or something?

"You want to uh-...cuddle? Tetsuro Kuroo wants to cuddle." I said it out loud to make it seem more real.

He rolled his eyes and straightened up. "Yes, I do. Let's go."

I unlocked my door, yawning already, and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I handed him the red toothbrush that he kept there for 'emergencies'. I looked up at him in the mirror as he stood behind me brushing his teeth. He already had his eyes closed. I finished before him and went to sit on the edge of my bed. I yawned loudly and took off the shorts and jersey. I pulled off the leggings and long-sleeved shirt I was wearing to hide all my sex injuries as well. I fell back against my bed and didn't move again until I heard Kuroo curse behind me. I looked over at him and his mouth was hanging open. "What?"

He pointed at me, "What the fuck? That's from this morning?"

I looked down and bit the inside of my mouth. I forgot about the bruises. I nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, it's nothing major. It's the usual."

He shook his head and crossed the room towards me. He took my hand in his and examined my wrists. "Uh, this is usual? I don't know what would have caused-" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Holy shit, Akira, he stayed after I left didn't he?"

I felt myself blush, no idea why, and I nodded. "He did."

"Damn. What are these from? His hands? There's no way." He examined both of my wrists then it dawned on him. "Oh, you guys broke out the handcuffs."

"Yes, we did," I said proudly.

He shook his head and laughed, "I'm glad you had fun with him. I thought I was going to get killed bringing him over this morning."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I should have killed you. You can't pimp me out to your friends."

He flinched at my words. "It wasn't like that. I just- I thought you'd like him."

"I did," I admitted.

"Nah, I mean like him-like him."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not interested in you setting me up, Tetsuro, I know you know that."

"Yeah, well, at least he's fun to fuck, right?"

I leaned back onto my pillows, "Yes, yes he was."

"How long did he stay?"

"Um. I don't know, until 9 or so."

"Holy shit! You guys fucked until 9?"

"A couple of times, yeah. I don't know how I had it in me, to be honest. I'm tired as fuck." He was staring at me, unblinking. "What? Jealous?" I poked him with my foot.

He stood up and pulled his shirt and sweatshirt off. "I am not. Just proud of myself for finding a good match for your vagina."

"God, don't ever say that again." I covered my face with my hands and pulled my blanket over my face. "Ah, fuck, I didn't do laundry. These smell like sex."

"I am not sleeping on Bokuto's swimmers." He stepped away from the bed.

"I really hate you sometimes. I hope you know that."

"Let's sleep in my room." He pulled his shirt back on.

"I'll just sleep on the mattress, I don't feel like-"

He was already grabbing my go-bag. It was a duffel bag that I kept stocked for overnights at his place. I shook my head at him and dragged myself out of bed. I threw my phone in the bag and headed toward my dresser.

"Wear this, it's cute." He tossed a romper at me.

"No, stupid, it's cold!"

"I'll keep you warm." He winked at me exaggeratedly.

I pulled the stupid black romper and yanked his sweatshirt out of his hands before he had a chance to put it on. He glared at me as I pulled it over my head. It was as long as the romper.

"I'm adorable, yes?"

He laughed loudly, "Yes."

His dorm was in the building next to mine. He had a roommate named So Inuoka that also played volleyball with him, but he was rarely there. We finally reached his dorm and I could already hear noise coming from inside.

I groaned and leaned against the wall. "Forgot you were having a party or something?" I grabbed my bag from his shoulder.

He gave me half a smile, "Sorry, babe, I forgot Inuoka said he was going to be here tonight. You can still sleep, don't walk all the way back-"

"It's fine, it's fine, I'll text you tomorrow. I'm tired." I yawned again as the door to his room swung open.

"KUROOOOOOOOOO!" A very, very tall silver-haired lanky guy popped his head out. "I thought I heard you out here. Come in, we are just-" His eyes dropped down to me and he froze in place. He didn't get another word out.

I smiled and waved, "Hi. I'm Akira."

"I-I know-" He started nodding repeatedly and I just stared at him.

"Anyway, I was just going-"

"We have pizza." Lev blurted out.

I turned back around, "I was just going inside, I meant."

Kuroo snorted and pushed me into his room. I was greeted by half the damn volleyball team.

I had been around the guys a few times before, mostly just Kuroo and one or two of them, but other than watching them play from the bleachers, I hadn't seen this many of them before.

Kuroo propped his elbow on my head and pointed at me, "This is Akira. Don't be perves."

"Uh-"

"Uh-"

"Uh-"

Kuroo rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

I held by hand out to each of them and said hi. Lev was the one who answered the door. Nishinoya was the short one sitting in between the legs of someone nearly twice his size, he introduced himself as Asahi. Inuoka was sprawled out in front of the TV with an Xbox controller in his hand and a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"Who else is here?" Kuroo asked as I turned to see Bokuto emerge from the bathroom.

The corners of his lips turned up when he saw me. "Hey, short stuff." I couldn't help the blush that crossed my face, matching the blush on Bokuto's cheeks.

"How do you two always meet the hot ones?" Inuoka mumbled as he looked back at the TV.

"I said don't be perverts. She's here to sleep." Kuroo announced again.

Bokuto leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, "What's wrong with her bed?"

Kuroo scratched the back of his head, "She needs to do laundry."

Bokuto smirked and resumed his place next to Inuoka.

I made my way to Kuroo's bed and pushed the covers back. I looked back to make sure none of them were watching. I had to get out of Kuroo's damn sweatshirt, but I didn't feel like explaining all the marks. Stupid romper.

Kuroo turned the light off and I shot him a thank you smile. He gave me a thumbs up and went towards the mini-fridge for a beer. I pulled the sweater off and noticed Bokuto watching out of the corner of his eye. I made sure to accidentally let my strap fall down. I heard him clear his throat and it reassured me that he was watching.

I pointed at the box in front of Nishinoya, "Can I have one?"

"Of course you can." He passed me a slice of pepperoni. Those two were fucking cute. Asahi had his knees up and his head on Nishinoya's shoulder. It was adorable.

I ate the pizza in less than a minute and collapsed back onto Kuroo's bed. I perked up slightly when I saw what they were playing.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Kuroo sat at the end of the bed.

"Nobody told me there was both pizza and COD."

"You play COD?" Inuoka turned so fast that it gave me whiplash.

I nodded, yawning again, "I mostly played Black Ops 2 and 3. Black Ops 4 is asinine."

"She's not wrong." Lev agreed from his new spot next to Bokuto.

"Do you wanna play?" Inuoka held up his controller.

"What are you playing?"

"We are just doing 1v1's. Core. Nuketown."

I shrugged. "Sure. I'm kind of rusty though."

Inuoka handed me his controller.

"Who am I playing?"

Bokuto turned back and grinned, "Me."

"You're on."

The game started before I had a chance to set a class up. I chose a sniper rifle because that's what a 1v1 usually went with.

"What are you...quick scoping me?" Bokuto looked back at me after I killed him for the third time in a row.

"Oh, don't act like you're not watching my screen, Owl Man. You spawn killed me twice!"

Kuroo snorted loudly, "Owl Man." He glanced at Bokuto and laughed. "You do look like an owl!"

Bokuto glared at him and went back to the game.

"Dude...she's kicking your ass." Lev was glued to the screen.

Bokuto then tossed a tomahawk at me from the other side of the map and I almost threw my controller at him.

"You're going to make her rage. It isn't a pretty sight. It's kind of scary." Kuroo spoke over the last sip of his beer.

Bokuto was up 29-27, the game was the first one to 30 wins. I hit a pretty impressive no scope from the middle of the map and I heard a few audible gasps.

Bokuto followed it up with a headshot before I even saw where he was. I sighed and passed the controller. "I'll get you next time."

"I'm impressed, a lady friend of Kuroo and Bokuto, I am impressed." Inuoka zoned back in on the game, he played Lev after.

I laid back down and watched them play and joke until my eyes felt heavy. They quieted down a little and put a movie on. I started falling asleep to the smell of popcorn.

"Kuroo...there's a girl in your bed." Lev was close enough that I could practically hear him drooling over the idea of a female so near him. It was cute how little game some of the volleyball guys had. They spent so much time practicing that they neglected pretty much anything else. It wasn't surprising when some of them wound up seeing each other because their teammates were the only ones they were around. I imagine all that time together and you'd find your match easily.

"Lev! Get away from her." Kuroo was whisper-shouting at him. I heard him stumble then grunt then a smack to somebody's head. I felt the bed dip and opened an eye to see Kuroo lay down next to me.

I knew I'd sleep better if I cuddled up against him, but I didn't want to make it weird for him.

"Is she your...girlfriend?" Lev swallowed loudly before saying the word.

"No," Kuroo answered.

"Then why's she in your bed?" Lev continued questioning.

"Because Inuoka's was taken-"

"What? No, bro, I can kick Lev off, I'm 100% okay with her sleeping in my bed." Inuoka sounded like he was scrambling to knock things off of his bed.

"That's our cue to leave." Nishinoya and Asahi made their way out.

Bokuto snorted, trying to cover up his laugh and I had to try hard not to laugh myself.

"Nope, she's fine here." Kuroo kicked off his shoes and turned the volume on the TV up.

Lev sighed and yawned loudly, "I'm going to head out too, I'll see you guys later."

"Wait- I'll go with you. I wanted to see if Mai was still up." Inuoka jumped into his shoes so fast.

Once he was gone, I realized it was just Bokuto and Kuroo left.

"You crashing here?" Kuroo popped open another beer.

"Yeah."

"Roommate still being a shitty piece of shit?"

"Yep. I don't even want to deal with it." Bokuto sounded exasperated.

"Sorry, man. You're more than welcome to stay here." I felt Kuroo get off the bed. "Sleep on my bed. Inuoka isn't coming back tonight."

"Uh, why aren't you sleeping on your bed?" Bokuto questioned. A solid question.

He tried to whisper, but he's never been good at it, "She likes to cuddle, it's too much body heat for me." He laughed and got off the bed. I heard him pull his shoes back on. "I'll be back in a sec, I'm going to grab another 12 pack."

I heard the door shut quietly and I slid the blanket down slightly. I opened my eyes and saw Bokuto was still on the floor, rubbing his face. He looked exhausted and kind of sad. He turned towards me and furrowed his eyebrows together.

I gave him a small smile. "Come on up, Owl Man." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

He stood up and towered over me. He pulled his shirt off and laid next to me. He stretched his arm out and pulled me against him. I let him push my hair back and rest his hand on the back of my shoulder. He traced the outline of the strap of my romper. "This thing isn't really clothing."

I grunted out a laugh, "Yes it is."

"The straps are flimsy." Bokuto pushed the strap down.

"Oh, you saw that?"

He scoffed, "You know I was watching."

"Eh, I thought you were playing COD." I shrugged one shoulder and ran my finger across his jaw.

"Shut up." He commanded quietly.

"Woahhh, just met and you're already bossing me around?"

"Yes." He responded confidently.

"Alright then." I slid my arm around his hard body and up his back.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

I tilted my head up towards his as he leaned down and kissed me. His kiss felt different than earlier. It was slower but more desperate. He slid his tongue in my mouth and rolled it against mine. His teeth pulled on my bottom lip. His hand roamed down my back and I jumped forward slightly. "Oi, sorry-"

"No. Fuck. I forgot." He moved his hand back up, gently, and kissed me again. He pulled back and stared down at me, "This is normal, right?"

"What, sleeping together?"

"Yeah, but without actually sleeping together." He wiggled his eyebrows as if I didn't know what he meant.

"Well, maybe not, but it's comfortable." I realized I probably wasn't considering how he felt. "If you're not, you don't have to sleep next to me."

"Nah, it's fine. You're like a stuffed animal. Less squishy, but small and easy to cuddle."

I could not believe he actually said that out loud. I started to argue but decided that I wasn't offended. I simply nodded and tangled my leg with his.

I heard the door open a few minutes later and then the distinct click of a picture taking. I leaned up slightly to let Kuroo know I was going to kill him and saw he was fumbling with his phone. "Excuse me, you dopey cat looking motherfu-."

His head snapped up towards me and he smiled abashedly. "It's for blackmail."

I sighed and laid back down. Bakuto was laughing quietly. "Can't you spike him in the face or something?"

"No, he can't aim his spikes that well." Kuroo laid back on Inouka's bed and laughed way too loudly.

"Yes, Akira, I can. Just for you."

"Yo, Owl head, don't promise her that."

I sighed dramatically and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the sounds of them arguing about who was better at the different aspects of volleyball.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to wake men up in the morning.

I felt something tickling my neck. I shifted slightly to make it stop, but it made it worse. I opened my eyes and realized it was breathing that was tickling me. Bokuto breathing, to be specific. I rubbed my eyes as I remembered where I was. My first thought was that I needed to do laundry. My second thought was that Bokuto woke up as any guy did in the morning, rock hard against my thigh. I wiggled out of his grip and watched as he continued sleeping soundly. I looked up to see Kuroo had left for the day already.

I glanced at my phone and saw it was still early, only a little after 7. I stretched my arms over my head and looked back at Bokuto. He looked ridiculously sweet sleeping. I had slept next to Kuroo a few dozen times, but never this early.

Bokuto shifted and rolled over onto his back, kicking the blanket off. He had taken his shorts off sometime throughout the night and was just in tight black boxers that did everything to outline every inch of him. I couldn't help myself.

I reached out and felt him, he was so hard he must have been throbbing. His head tilted to the side as I pulled his boxers down, releasing his erection. I slid up the bed and went down on him the second I was in place. I lightly scratched my nails down his thigh and back up again. I licked the length of him, loving how warm he was against my tongue. I took him in my hand and stroked him slowly, swirling my tongue across the tip of his cock. He let out a low groan and shifted towards me in his sleep.

I started taking him in my mouth, sucking on just the tip. I slid my hand inside his boxers and cupped his balls with one hand.

"Oh-fuck me." Bokuto released another groan and soft whisper, still fast asleep.

I couldn't help but smile. I went further down him and felt him touch the back of my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut as they got watery but I pushed through it. I rubbed him with both hands and nearly choked on him.

He bolted upright and stared down at me. "Oh- shit- Akira- fuck." He laid back down and pushed his hips against my mouth. I groaned and felt his thighs tense up at the vibration. He put his hand in my hair and gripped it. He guided my movements. I took him deep down my throat and he held me there, thrusting into my throat as I tried not to choke on him. He pulled me off another second later and his eyes widened at my swollen mouth. I brought my hand up and caught the saliva running down my chin. I used it to rub his cock faster.

"Oh, God damn." Bokuto pushed my head back down and thrust into my mouth. I stroked him and caressed his balls as he slid in and out, faster and harder. He squeezed the back of my neck and cursed again. "I'm gonna- Fuck. I'm gonna come."

I looked up at him and caught his eye as I held my tongue out to taste him. He hit my mouth one more time then erupted inside me. I felt the hot liquid hit the back of my throat and I groaned as he slowed his movement. I pumped out every last drop before releasing him. He laid back with the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes, cursing quietly to himself.

I smirked and pulled his boxers back up just as Kuroo entered the room.

He narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him and smiled widely. "No fair, Akira, you stopped doing that for me months ago."

I laughed and held my hand out, "Is that food? And coffee?"

Kuroo rolled his eyes. "You don't appreciate me enough." He handed me the coffee and nudged Bokuto. "Eh, he's dead, isn't he?"

I looked back at Bokuto and bit my lip, "Umm. He might be."

"I'm dead." Bokuto finally announced. He sat up, leaned against the wall, and stared at me.

"Yup. I know that look. You killed him. You killed my best friend and best spiker. Thank you, Akira." Kuroo set the third coffee next to Bokuto and even gave him a donut. "You'll need the extra energy." He patted Bokuto's head.

I sat up on my knees, "Wait a damn minute-" I looked between them, "You didn't bring me a donut? Do you think that's okay?"

"Of course I brought you a damn donut, you psycho." He tossed the rest of the bag at me.

"You're too kind." I grinned at him. I leaned against the other wall and stretched my legs out over Bokuto's. I devoured the donut and coffee in less time than it took Bokuto to recover.

He finally opened his eyes again and drank the coffee.

I changed into the jean shorts and t-shirt I packed. I used the coverup I brought to hide the bite marks on my neck and lighten the bruising around my wrists. Thankfully, as easily as I bruised, it faded pretty easily too. The one on my back wasn't going to go away so fast, but it wasn't visible at least. I used the toothbrush I kept at his place. I emerged from the bathroom and asked, "What time is it?" I reached for my phone.

"Almost 8."

I stumbled over my bag, "Ah, fuck, I gotta go. I'll catch you guys later. I have class in 15." I shoved my phone into my bag and pulled my backpack out of my duffel bag. I double-checked I had everything I needed.

"I do too. I'm headed to my Marine Biology lab." Bokuto was putting his shoes on when I looked over at him.

"I have a Kinesiology lab. Should be the same building." I noticed Kuroo watching us. "Don't you have class?"

"Nope, you two can go." He tipped his coffee at me and grinned.

I scowled at him. I knew what he was doing. He wasn't being slick about it at all. "Come on, owl man. Apparently Rooster Head needs some alone time." I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed Bokuto's hand. Kuroo stopped laughing.

He held on to my hand until we reached the quad, our fingers weren't laced, we just held hands and it felt nice. It was a weird feeling.

"This you?" I pointed at the classroom that was slowly filling up.

He nodded, "It is. Wanna get lunch after?"

"Sure. Kuroo and I grab lunch on Thursdays. You're welcome to join."

"Alright, I'll meet up with him. He definitely lied and is in this class." He nodded his head behind me and I saw Kuroo basically sprinting across the quad.

I shook my head at him as he caught up with us. "Seriously? You couldn't have just come with us?"

He shrugged, "Forgot I was in this class."

I rolled my eyes, "Goodbye you two."

They glanced at each other then leaned it at the same time and each kissed me on the cheek. "I have to say, I could get used to this."

Kuroo laughed and Bokuto blushed and looked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a bad day at work. She runs into Asahi and Noya doing laundry (they're so cute and i love them to death)

A week later I texted Kuroo in the middle of class after getting 17 texts from my boss saying he needed me to cover a shift. It was a short 6 hour one that I could do in between my Kinesiology lab and my once a week class. I could use the money.

Hey! I'll have to take a rain check on lunch :( Mao needs me to cover.

_;(((((_

_Mao fucking sucks. Dinner then? You can't ditch me on our Thursday!_

I'm sorry 3 I have Soc tonight.

_Are you ditching me for Bokuto?_

No, you nerd! I have a class! You know I have a class.

_Defensive. You must like him._

I don't even like you right now.

_If that isn't the biggest lie I've ever heard._

Stop being mean, I have to cover a Football Happy Hour Thursday shift.

_I'll send you dick pics, will that make you feel better?_

Yes.

He didn't respond for another 20 minutes. A message dinged on my phone and I opened it without thinking about what we last said. My lab partner snatched my phone out of my hand.

"GIRL, WHO IS THIS?" She squealed.

I snatched it back, "Uh, that's a violation of virtual privacy, Sara!"

"Okay-" She paused, "but who was it?"

"My friend."

"Your friend just casually sends you dick pics?"

"When Mao asks me to cover a shift for him, yes."

She winced, "Oof, that sucks. I said no."

"Oh, so it's your fault?" I pointed my small dumbbell at her. "I should throw this at you."

"Oh, I'm so scared of two and a half pounds. Please, don't hurt me."

She shoved me and I laughed. I cleaned off the last of my equipment, shoved my book in my bag, and went straight to my dorm to get ready for work. I pulled on the stupid spandex shorts and the stupid tight jersey, let my hair down, and pulled on a pair of black sneakers. I hated that stupid job.

I was hating it even more 3 and a half hours later. Mao didn't need me at all, he had plenty of coverage. He wanted me because he had a stupid group of frat boys that wanted waitresses to hang off of the back of their chairs. I carried a tray full of beers over and handed each of them out. Most of the guys were paying attention to the screen, but one, in particular, used any excuse to touch me. He must have thought I didn't notice his hand grazed mine when I handed him his beer bottle. I'm sure he definitely noticed when his knee bumped into my thigh as I took their orders.

"What's your name?" I came by a few minutes later to bring them extra ranch and he finally spoke up.

"Akira." I passed out the little containers of the ranch to the group.

"Aren't you going to ask me mine?"

I sighed inwardly and looked at him, "What's your name?"

"Sasaya."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I can't get your first name?"

He smiled and winked at me. "How do you know that isn't my first name?"

I pointed at his school bag. "You play volleyball. I know that's your last name. I recognize it."

"You follow volleyball?"

I shrugged, "Kind of. I have some friends that play for the school."

"This school?"

I nodded.

"Ah, you're one of those." He leaned back slightly and laughed.

"One of…?" I narrowed my eyes at him knowing exactly what he was about to say.

He nudged his friend. "What do they call the groupies from this school, again?"

His friend looked over after taking a long swig from his beer. "Pussycats." He looked me up and down and smirked. "Emphasis on pussy."

Gross. I smiled tightly and went back to the bar.

"Can we get another round of shots, babe?" Sasaya called out to me.

I moved towards Sara at the bar and nudged her, "Please take this table."

She looked over and winced, "Oh, god. I'm sorry, love. I have my hands full."

"Can I get another round for them?"

I took the full tray back to the table. I went to hand Sasaya the last shot and his friend backed his chair up into me, making me spill it on Sasaya.

"Owow- what the-"

"Oops, didn't see you back there." His buddy grinned and pointed at Sasaya's wet shirt. "Oh, look, now you're both wet."

This guy was a comedian. "I'm so sorry, let me get you-"

He held his hand up, "It's fine. Can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, sorry." I saw Mao glaring at me from across the bar. I motioned for Sasaya to follow me and I took him down the back hall. "It's right back here."

"Thanks, babe." He reached for the handle. "It's locked?"

I looked at the handle quizzically, "It shouldn't be." I reached for it and what do you know, it wasn't locked. "Are you-" He leaned against me, his hot breath on my neck, and pushed me up against the door. "Oh, no dude, I am really not the one. Get off of me." I pushed off the door, but he wouldn't budge.

"I just wanted to say hi, Akira. Why can't you say hi?" His breath smelled like stale beer.0

"Hi. Now get off me." I tried to elbow his ribs, but he held my arm in place.

"Where'd you get this bruise from?" His fingers dug into my back.

"I will scream if you don't get off of me." I pushed back against him again and he groaned.

"That's how I like them. Feisty." He squeezed my ass with both hands and I took that distraction as an opportunity to elbow him as hard as I could.

"Fucking bitch-" He leaned against the opposite wall and stared at me.

I pulled out the cocktail knife I kept in my apron, "I told you. I am not the one. Do not ever touch me again."

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "I just came here to use the bathroom. Don't be such a bitch."

I pushed past him as I walked back out towards the bar. His group of friends stared after me, laughing loudly. "Mao, I'm leaving."

"Don't forget your tips, love." Sara held out an envelope.

"I've been here half a shift, what tips?"

"Apparently that table reaaaaally likes you."

I looked inside the envelope and there was close to a grand in there. As much as it hurt my pride, I absolutely took it. "Fuck that table. There's probably one still crying by the bathroom because he wanted something I wasn't offering."

Sara's eyes widened and she gave me a knowing look. "I'm sorry, love. You should head out."

The walk back to my dorm was frustrating. Half of the sidewalks were closed off, so I found myself walking in the street, constantly looking behind me for cars. I could see my dorm in the distance when a car pulled up next to me.

"Heeeey, Pussycat. How about we finish what we started?"

I stopped and stared into the car. Sasaya and three of his friends. "Are you fucking dense, dude? It's not happening."

"Oh come on," He held his hand out the window and reached for me. "Let us give you a ride home. It's the least we can do. Let me apologize."

"Not interested." I quickened my pace and pulled my phone out. I was closer to Kuroo's dorm than mine so I turned in that direction. The side street I turned down didn't have any sidewalk either and it was close to getting dark. I turned back to the main street.

"What are you, lost?" Sasaya called out again from where they had stopped. He got out of the car as the driver yelled at him to get back in. "It's fine, Jingo, I'm just saying hi."

I reached for my keys and realized I didn't have them, I must have left them at my dorm. I walked faster and heard him start jogging behind me. I spun around, "Dude, fuck OFF!"

He came to a stop a few feet from me and crossed his arms, "Why are you so rude?"

"Are you kidding me?" I responded, exasperated.

My favorite noise came around the corner, skidding to a stop next to us. I stepped towards the loud bike and flipped off Sasaya. Kuroo handed me the second helmet and I climbed on the bike behind me.

Sasaya yelled something after me, but I couldn't quite hear.

I wrapped my hands around Kuroo's waist and leaned my head against him, grateful he found me on my way home. I had ridden on his bike many many times before. I slowly realized that it was definitely not Kuroo that I was on the bike with. He felt entirely different. It was Bokuto.

We came to a stop in front of Kuroo's building. He helped me off the bike and took the helmet off. "You always get on bikes with strange men?"

I flicked his chest. "I thought you were Kuroo!"

He looked offended. "How dare you. I am taller, for sure, and definitely better looking. Also better hair. And more muscle."

I laughed and shrugged. "You're like an inch taller. I'm not discussing who is better looking or who has better hair, I honestly don't know which of you would get more offended." I squeezed his bicep, "The muscle part isn't wrong though. That's how I knew it wasn't him."

"You knew it was me by the feel of my back?"

"Well, I knew it wasn't Kuroo and I don't know who else would have Kuroo's bike. Process of elimination." I winked at him. I looked back down the street that we came from to see if they were still following us.

"They took a turn." Bokuto took the second helmet from me and stored it on the bike. He grabbed his back and stared at me. "Who was that?"

"I don't know. Some guys from the bar. They were following me."

"Why?"

I blinked at him. "That's a weird question. Why do you think?"

He frowned. "I didn't mean to go all knight-on-shining-bike on you. I'm sure you could have handled yourself."

I held a hand up to stop him. "I am not against chivalry. You helping me when I definitely could have used it doesn't bother my feminist heart." I glanced at the bike then back at him. "Why do you have Kuroo's bike?"

"Your highness sent me for food." He held up two bags of food that were stuffed in his bag.

I snorted, "Of course he did." I sighed and concentrated very hard on tugging the hem of my jersey down. "Thanks, by the way."

"That's an awful uniform." I looked up at him and his eyes were glued to my legs.

I looked back down. "It is."

"You'd look much better out of it."

I cringed dramatically. "Oye, owl head, is that the best you've got?"

He smiled and leaned towards me. "Not even close." He pulled me against him and kissed me. It was the kind of kiss a girl wishes a guy would do in front of his ex-girlfriend, just to show her that he's moved on to better things. He pulled back a few seconds later. If he wasn't still holding me, I would have stumbled right on my ass. "I'm taking you inside. I was wrong, they did follow you and-" He looked at the curb where Sasaya was waving at me again. "What the fuck-" Bokuto dropped his bag and headed towards the car.

Oh fuck, oh fuck- "Wait, wait!" I followed him quickly.

"Takehito Sasaya! What the fuck are you doing over here?" Bokuto stared into the car, leaning over slightly to see who else was in there. "You fucks. Jingo, Yasushi, and fucking Onagawa."

"Kotaro. That's your girl?" Sasaya leaned out the window, both of his arms hanging out of it. I flipped him off again and he huffed. "She's rude."

Bokuto scoffed. "What did you do to make her rude?"

Sasaya rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "I didn't do anything."

"Ohhhh, you're right. You didn't grab my ass, have your friend make me spill a drink on you then try to feel me up in a hallway. That must have been some other dipshit at the table I was serving." I pointed at the other 3 guys, "One of you maybe? Who was the dipshit?"

Bokuto held back a laugh. "Sounds like Sasaya." He leaned closer to the car. "If you touch her again, I'll probably break your fingers." He patted the top of the car. "See you at tomorrow's game, guys."

They drove off, Sasaya still catcalling me out the window and disappeared into the distance.

"You know those lovely gentlemen?"

"They play for Date Tech College. We aren't friends or anything, we just kick their ass a few times a year." He glared into the distance. "He felt you up where now?"

"At the bar. I was at work, hence this beautiful uniform."

"Does that happen a lot?" He was looking at my legs again.

I shrugged one shoulder. "Not a lot. But it happens."

He seemed to think about that as we started walking towards Kuroo's building.

I stopped at the door to the building. Bokuto turned with a confused look on his face, "You aren't coming in?"

"I have so much shit to do. I shouldn't have taken the damn shift in the first place, I need to do laundry and study and I have an online quiz to take." I rubbed my hand over my eyes and turned towards my own building. "Thank you again. I owe you."

He smiled and waved then disappeared into the building.

* * *

Three hours later and I was deep into the second load of laundry. Sociology was canceled and I was thanking the heavens for it because I didn't work for two days and I didn't have class until Monday. I did, however, have a pile of sheets that smelled like sex and man sweat.

I pulled my comforter out of the large washer. I had half of my body inside it when I heard a low whistle behind me. I smacked my head on the top of the washer getting out to yell at whoever it was. I turned to see Nishinoya sitting on top of a dryer waving at me.

He held out a bag of M&M's to me, "Rough day?"

"Just an annoying one. I can't reach the bottom of this stupid washer and there's a pair of underwear still stuck in there." I accepted a few M&M's and smiled at Nishinoya, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I have just the thing to help you out." Noya pointed across the laundry mat and I saw Asahi folding clothes. "Babe! Come!"

Asahi glanced up and gave me a warm smile, "Hey! Akira, right?"

I nodded. These two were too handsome for their own good, putting them together should have been illegal. "Yeah! You're Asahi?" He held his hand out for me to shake. "Has Nishinoya here got you folding his underwear?"

"And matching his socks, yes." he glanced at my dryer, "Noya tends to have the same issue as you when it comes to grabbing things out of the bottom of the washer and back of the dryer. Need a hand?"

"Only if you feel like grabbing my underwear."

He blushed furiously. It was the cutest thing seeing Noya point and laugh at his discomfort. Asahi was about as tall as Kuroo and Noya might be shorter than I was. Asahi plucked my underwear out of the washer and handed it to me after inspecting it.

"That's not even...where's the rest of it?"

Noya laughed loudly, "Asahi is full of inexperience and I adore that about him. He looks all big and scary, but he's a teddy bear."

I tossed my underwear in the lower dryer and laughed. "Why aren't you helping him?"

Noya started to answer, but Asahi cut him off. "Don't believe whatever he's about to tell you. It's going to be something about how I enjoy laundry and the fresh smells of Hawaiian sunset scented dryer sheets, but really...he can't reach everything so he just sits and watches." Noya's mouth hung open as he stared at Asahi. "But I love him, so it works out."

"I can help. I like folding laundry." I reached for one of their shirts.

Noya nearly dropped his M&M's. "Why?"

"It's relaxing. You should try it. I dump it all in my basket first and then fold, so tall people like this guy don't shove everything to the back of the counter where I have to physically get on the counter to reach it." I explained as I folded a t-shirt.

"That's genius! I'm still not helping, but you're a genius. I like you." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you dating one of the guys?"

"Noya, what did we say?" Asahi glowered at Noya as he matched a pair of socks.

Noya sighed, "We said we wouldn't ask,"

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's fine. I'm not dating anybody." Asahi stared at me. "I'm not!"

Noya nodded in agreement, "If we are in denial today, that's fine."

"I'm just having sex with them-" I blurted out before I remembered who I was talking to. They both looked at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip and started folding clothes faster.

"Them?" Asahi looked surprised, Noya looked impressed.

Noya shrugged. "I mean...I get it. I definitely get it. No judgment here. They are both beautiful."

I nodded and continued folding, "We are just friends. We have sex sometimes."

"Sure, because that has worked out in every movie ever," Noya said quietly, nudging Asahi. "We started out like that."

Asahi threw balled up socks at Noya. "No. We didn't."

"Yeah, you're right, I had to put in work and win you over after years and years and years of friendship and watching each other in tight shorts." Noya threw an M&M in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"That's sweet. You guys are sweet. You're adorable, I can't handle it." I folded the last shirt of theirs and set it in the tall pile.

"It's nice to be able to share clothes. That's why I got a boyfriend."

I stared at Noya, "I've worn Kuroo's shirts before, and it isn't a shirt. It's a dress. Do you wear dresses too?"

Noya nodded proudly. "Just to sleep in. Asahi likes it."

Asahi blushed again. Too fucking cute.

My dryer buzzer went off and I turned towards it.

"Let us help you out."

I spun around and started wildly waving them away. "Nonono, you're not folding my underwear!" They both laughed loudly, earning the attention of the other people in the laundromat. I leaned against the table and blushed. "Really. It's fine. Thank you for the company."

They smiled and gathered their clothes. "Anytime, Akira. We will see you at a game soon, we hope!" I watched them walk out, Asahi holding the laundry basket on one hip, his other arm around Noya's shoulder. I felt a pang of something inside me and I pushed it deep down.

I folded my laundry in record time and piled it all on my rolling laundry basket. I carefully maneuvered it down the steps and towards my dorm. I pulled my headphones out and shuffled through Spotify.

I pulled up to my dorm and spotted Bokuto jogging towards me. I pulled out my headphones and waved. "Hey. What's up?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto made a mistake. How quick is Akira to forgive? It's easy, right?

"You dropped this." Bokuto was swinging one of my bright red push up bras around his finger.

I squeezed my eyes shut and yanked it off of his hand. He smiled at me, shyly. I looked up at him and was about to make a joke when I noticed how red his eyes were. He had dark circles around each eye and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Are you okay?" I frowned at him as he stopped in front of me.

"Yeah." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm fine, are you available?"

"Like for sex?" He nodded. I shrugged, "Uh, sure. Just let me put this stuff away."

Bokuto glanced at my laundry basket and took it from me. I unlocked the door and he followed me in. I kicked my sandals off and turned to grab the basket. He dropped the basket and reached for me. He kissed me fast and hard as he reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. He pulled away from me slightly just to pull my shirt off and he kissed me again.

"Hey-" I tried to say something, but he kissed me harder. Apparently he didn't plan on talking.

He pushed my jeans down and stuck his hand down my panties. He was rushing. I kicked my jeans off and went to pull his shirt off. He knocked my hands away and spun me around.

He moved my hair and kissed the back of my neck. He walked me towards the bed and nudged me until I leaned down on it. I kneeled on the bed and saw him reach over and grab a condom.

"Bokuto-"

"I don't want to talk. I just- I just want to do this." His voice sounded strained. I probably shouldn't have, but I obliged anyway. I hadn't been with him in a week, he kept saying he was busy so I stopped asking. I had just seen Kuroo a couple of times.

Bokuto not so gently pushed me forward until my face was against the mattress that still didn't have a clean sheet on it. I didn't really have a problem with him not wanting to talk, but I wasn't loving how he was acting.

He pulled my thong to the side, not bothering to take it off. I heard the condom wrapper open and then felt his dick slide between my legs. He slid towards my clit a few times before shoving himself inside me without so much as a warning.

"Ow- fuck-" I flinched away from him slightly until he gripped my hips hard enough to hurt. It didn't seem like he was doing it on purpose, he seemed like he was in a trance. Before I had a chance to relieve his grip on my skin, he started pumping into me. Hard and fast. His fingers dug into my hips, one of his hands moving to grip my thigh.

It felt good, I couldn't deny that, but something about this was strange.

He went faster and harder, I could feel myself already starting to bruise. The pain from his fingers blossomed down my hip. I tried to move to readjust myself, but he was holding me in place. I closed my eyes and just let him take me. I'd had that kind of sex before, but I just didn't expect it from Bokuto.

"Fuck-" He came a few minutes later. The whole thing lasted about 7 minutes. I was close when he stopped. I scoffed and pulled myself away from him. I sat on the edge of the bed and realized he didn't even take his shoes off, let alone a single article of clothing. He took the condom off and tossed it in my trash. He stood there for a minute, panting, as he stared at my blank wall.

"So...what the fuck was that?"

He turned towards me, eyes still red, "What do you mean?"

I tilted my head at him. "I mean...what the fuck was that." I walked toward him and yanked my t-shirt off of the floor. I pulled a pair of shorts on and stared at him.

He shrugged. "I don't want to talk. I thought you were just here for sex."

I physically recoiled from him. I regained my composure quickly and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for stopping by, but I'm closed now." I pulled my door open and didn't bother waiting for him to make it all the way out before I shut and locked it.

As usual, I was wrong about a guy.

And as usual, it fucking sucked.

I sat at my desk for the next few hours after taking a short shower to wash off whatever stupid fucking mood I was in. I glanced at my phone and it was late. Almost 11. I shouldn't text him. I decided 'fuck it' and texted him anyway.

Are you busy?

He answered right away.

Not too busy for you. What up.

Can I come over?

Sure. A couple of the guys are here, but we're just studying.

I'm omw.

I knocked on the door without realizing I really should have asked if Bokuto was there. Of fucking course he was. He answered the door. His eyes were redder than before, the circles seemed darker. He looked guilty as fuck.

"Akira-"

"Tetsuro, can I talk to you? I need your help with something with my car."

Inuoka poked his head into the doorway, "Akira! Come in, pretty girl."

"That's okay, I just need mechanic advice." I flashed my brightest smile at Inuoka.

Inuoka raised an eyebrow at me. "It's...the middle of the night."

"I know a lot about cars," Bokuto said, staring at me.

"I need to talk to Tetsuro. He fixed it last time." I stayed outside the door even as Bokuto pulled it open further.

"If he fixed it, why is it broken again?" Inuoka asked from behind him.

I didn't respond. I stood in the hallway and finally stared up at Bokuto. He looked away.

Kuroo finally appeared, "Wait, what about your car? You don't have-"

"Jesus, Kuroo, just come!" I spun around and walked back out of the building, not completely caring if he was going to follow me or not.

He jogged after me and was pulling his second shoe on when he came out of the building, "Akira, what's going on? You don't even have a car."

"This thing we have- the fucking? What exactly did you say to him that this was?"

He looked shocked at my outburst. He took my hand and led me to sit on the grass. "What is going on?"

"Answer the question, Tetsuro." I looked away from him and fidgeted with my bracelet.

"I don't know, babe, that was a while ago. I really just told him that my best friend and I have sex sometimes and it was a good form of stress relief." He rubbed his shoulder as he spoke. He did that when he was anxious. "I just told him I'd ask you and you two would hit it off, probably be friends even if the sex didn't work out."

"Your best friend? Are we friends? Without sex, would we even be friends?" My anger was getting the best of me. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't anger, I was hurt.

He glared at me. "Why would you say that? Of course we would be friends, Akira, the sex isn't what I keep sticking around for." He jerked his thumb towards his dorm. "Tell me what happened back there."

I stood up and faced him, "Nothing happened!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?" He leaned back on his hands.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I explained what happened earlier.

"And he responded by saying 'I don't want to talk. I thought you were just here for sex' so ex-fucking-scuse me if I had some questions about your shitty friend." I waited for him to respond until I noticed his hands were balled into fists so hard that his knuckles were white.

"He said what to you?" Kuroo got to his feet and started walking back towards his room.

"WAIT!" I called after him, grabbing his hand, "Wait! Wait. Wait. Wait. I'm probably overreacting. It IS just sex. I mean, he wasn't wrong. We don't have to be friends, it's just sex-"

"Oh please, that doesn't excuse the rest of it. Let me see your hip." He pulled my shirt up before I could protest and his eyes darkened at the nasty maroon-colored bruises on both sides of my body. "Akira, no, this isn't fucking okay-"

"The bruises come easy, you bruise me every time you wrestle with me."

He rolled his eyes in response and plopped back onto the grass. "So what are we doing here? Are you two done? Are we done? What's happening?"

"Why would you and I be done? We-" I pointed at him then at me, "are not done. Him...I don't know. Just- he's your other best friend. There's something going on with him and clearly I'm not the person to talk to about it. You should try."

Kuroo rubbed his eyes. "Fine."

"Nicely."

"Fine."

"Tetsuro!"

"I said fine." He stood up again and sighed, looking down at me. "It's not okay."

"I am acknowledging that I am, but I am also taking what happened with a grain of salt and putting it in the back of my mind because he seemed to notice what he did was shitty." I tried to explain what I was thinking, but I wasn't sure that it was coming outright. I knew what Bokuto did was shitty, but I wasn't about to hold it against me. He used me as an outlet, I had done it to Kuroo before as well but I was nicer about it. I wasn't happy with it, but I was willing to forgive.

"Okay," Kuroo said hesitantly, not quite believing me. "Come hang out."

"Yeah, no." I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"I'll feed you."

Those three words were my biggest weakness, and he knew it. "Do not make me sleep next to him again."

He took my hand and leaned down, "Whatever you say." He kissed me gently, the way I needed to be kissed after Bokuto's shitty shit idea of sex.

"You know what the worst part was? I didn't even finish." I stuck my lower lip out and pouted.

He shrugged, "Meet me in the shower later and you will."

I chuckled and followed him back to his room. Inuoka was gone and Bokuto was stretched out on his bed. He looked at the door when we came through it, ready to greet Kuroo but deflated when he saw me behind him. His hair even looked like it lost some height.

"Sit." Kuroo pointed at his own bed and disappeared into the kitchen. I tried my hardest not to look anywhere in the vicinity of Bokuto. I grabbed the controller on Kuroo's bed and clicked on Funimation. I restarted the first season finale of Fairy Tail for the 9th time.

"Jesus, Akira, we are not watching this again. You've seen this 18 times!"

"But I need to see Natsu beat Laxus one more time." I stretched out and concentrated on the screen. I didn't notice Bokuto staring at me until I heard Kuroo flip the shower on. "Stop." He didn't respond. I finally glanced at him, ready to actually fight him, when I realized he looked absolutely horrified. "What the fuck is wrong with you-" I followed his gaze and noticed my shirt had ridden up and my dark red and blue hip was on full display. I pulled my shirt down and looked back at the TV. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Akira! You coming?" He poked his head out from the bathroom.

I shook my head, "I'm gonna sleep."

Bokuto glanced at me again as Kuroo disappeared into the bathroom. He popped out again a couple of minutes later, fully dressed. "I forgot, I need shampoo."

"You're joking, right?" I sat up.

"Nope, I'll be back."

"Kuroo, it's basically midnight!" I was talking to myself because he was gone.

"I'm sorry."

His apology came out of nowhere. I didn't blame him for waiting until Kuroo left, I actually preferred it, but he shrank away when I looked at him.

He laid down and stared at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry."

I laid on my side and stared at him. I almost jumped off of the bed when I realized he was crying and whispering that he was sorry.

"Kotaro-" I whispered his name. I slid off the bed and kneeled next to him. I reached up and squeezed his arm.

He pushed himself up suddenly, breaking contact with me. He wiped his face and sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's-"

"It's not fine. I know it's not. It wasn't okay. I didn't mean what I said."

I nodded, "I get it. Really. I get it. Shitty day? Wanted to get it out of your system? I've been there. It's basically how I met your buddy over there."

He gave me a small smile that turned into a frown. "We shouldn't do this anymore."

I frowned back at him. "If you don't want to-"

He let out a bark of laughter. "It's not that. I just- I don't know. I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, no, you shouldn't have. But you did. So let's move past it. We can still be friends."

He turned to look at me. "I don't want to be your friend."

I tilted my head and him and smiled, "That's fine, too."

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean. I'm not that easily wounded, Bokuto."

He narrowed his eyes at my hip, "Uh, you kind of are."

"That's clearly not what I meant, and you know it." I sighed. "You can talk to me and we can be friends and fuck buddies, or whatever, or you can not talk to me and we can be friends. However, I am not here to be used whenever you feel like it. I'm not here to be fucked with. Do you understand?" He nodded, his eyes losing their shine. "Now give me a hug."

"What?"

"Let's hug it out."

He slid his legs off the bed and wrapped his arms around me. Fuck, he smelled good. He slid his hands in my hair and buried his face in my shoulder. He stayed like that, gripping me tighter until he finally started talking.

His roommate wasn't just a shitty piece of shit. He was a shitty fucking piece of fucking shitty shit. He was roommates with some dipshit that played basketball. That dipshit decided he was going to steal half of Bokuto's coursework for their Advanced Composition class, prompting an investigation into Bokuto's classwork. He ended up getting the results of that investigation earlier today and he was cleared, but he was so drained that he was letting other things slip. He also partially dislocated his shoulder which meant he was going to be out of volleyball for at least a couple of months. His roommate also was the reason he dislocated his shoulder after he shoved Bokuto into a wall when he discovered he was about to be expelled.

Shitty week, indeed.

I pressed my forehead against his and kissed his cheek. "I'm here, I can help."

"Thanks." He said the words quietly. He pulled back from me when he heard the door open. Kuroo came bounding in and was too busy staring at his shampoo bottle to notice us. He went straight into the bathroom.

"He takes better care of his hair than I do," I commented. I stood up and sat back on Kuroo's bed. "Wanna watch some Fairy Tail?"

"Sure, if you promise to start the next season. I can't watch Laxus get nearly wrecked by that child again. It's rough."

I laughed, "Natsu is amazing, first of all."

Our conversation about Fairy Tail continued until Kuroo exited the bathroom. He glanced between us. "So...you apologized, right? You're my best friend, man, but you don't get to be a dick to her."

"Shut up, Tetsuro, we've moved on."

He grinned and stopped suddenly, frozen in place. He looked at the TV. "Wait...you got her to go to the next season?" Bokuto nodded. "I've been trying to do that for TWO YEARS!"

Bokuto stared at me. "You've been watching the same episode...for two years?"

"Uh, no. I restarted the season each time I finished it. Netflix's app is much better than Funimation, so...you can both suck it."

"Alright, I'm tired as fuck, move over." He kicked at Bokuto.

"Uh, I mean I guess there's space for both of us. I didn't know we were there yet." Bokuto moved towards the wall. "I'm up for trying it."

"No, you idiot looking owl, move over there." He pointed at me.

"Kuroo, I told you-" I interrupted.

"Yes, but I don't care. I don't feel like having you breathe on me all night."

I gasped and glared at him, "I do not breathe on you!"

Bokuto rolled off of Inouka's bed and stood next to me. "May I?"

I looked up at him and frowned slightly. I sighed softly, "Yes. But I'm the little spoon."

He laughed, "Fine."

Bokuto slid behind me and I leaned against him. I rested my head on his bicep.

"God damn, you have so much hair-"

I handed him the hair tie from my wrist, "Then put my hair up."

Kuroo stared at the two of us, eyes wide. "That's a bold strategy."

Bokuto expertly pulled my hair into a ponytail and pushed it behind my back.

"I'd be jealous if I were you right now." I winked at Kuroo who rolled over to face the wall.

Bokuto slid his hands up my shirt and wrapped them around my stomach.

"Fuck you both. Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make-up sex and embarrassing moments with Kuroo's friends.

I woke up to Bokuto's head between my legs.

I was on my back and I felt his mouth press against my clit, his tongue running up and down my folds. He caught my eye as my eyes fluttered open.

I rolled my head back and felt it being lifted. I looked up and saw Kuroo lifting me. He slid behind me and pulled me against his chest. He pushed my hair out of the way and ran his tongue across my shoulder, his teeth up my neck.

I groaned at the attention, my voice getting a little louder as Bokuto slid a finger inside me. I ran my fingers through his hair and yanked on it, pulling his face against me. He moved his tongue faster. Kuroo started massaging my shoulders. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my neck.

I glided one of my hands up his chest and to his neck. I pushed my hips against Bokuto. Fuck, he was good at that. Kuroo's hands slipped down my chest and to my stomach. He pulled my shirt up and I groaned as he massaged both of my breasts. He pulled my bra up and squeezed. Bokuto pushed another finger inside me and I dug my nails into Kuroo's neck.

I let my head fall back again, the warmth filling me up easily.

"Fuck-" I bit my lip and whispered. "Fuuuuck-" I groaned louder.

"Let us see you come." Hearing those words again lit a fire inside me. I came right after, eyes locked with Bokuto as I blinked fast to keep them open. "Good girl." Kuroo whispering in my ear was basically heaven.

"Fuck." I panted out as I put all my weight on Kuroo. I looked down at Bokuto who grinned up at me. I smiled back and held me hand out for him. "Come here, pleaseeee." Bokuto leaned against me, laying his head just under my breasts. I stroked his hair and smiled again.

"If I wasn't so comfortable with my sexuality, I'd question how this makes me feel." Kuroo laughed behind me. He rested his hands on Bokuto's shoulders. "Good job down there."

Bokuto laughed and kissed my stomach. "I'm here all day."

"Is it your turn?" I asked as I ran my fingers through Bokuto's hair.

"No. That was just for you." Kuroo whispered against my neck. He lifted me forward gently and laid me back against the pillow. "Because you're so cute." He ran his tongue across my lip and kissed me. "I gotta go tutor, but you two can stay here. I'll be back later."

I closed my eyes and nodded, waving him off. "Sure, sure."

Bokuto pressed his lips against my stomach and kissed up my torso. "He's right. You are cute." He hovered over me and kissed my jaw. "Really cute." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Cute as fuck." He kissed my mouth and bit my bottom lip.

"Do I really not get a turn?" I groaned against his mouth.

"I mean, I guess you can." He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Gotta be a quick one though. I have class in 30 minutes."

I reached my hand inside his shorts, "I think we can get it done in 15. I'll even leave you time for a shower."

"So generous." He grinned at me and pulled my underwear down. He kicked his shorts off and reached into the nightstand. He was inside me seconds later.

It wasn't until we came at the same time that I realized it was the most vanilla sex I'd had in some time. Just me, on my back, my legs behind his and him on top of me, pressing against me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. It was slow and sensual and I realized I was fucking up. Majorly. He hugged me and leaned against me.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "You should shower."

He nodded.

"You have...5 minutes to shower."

He nodded again.

"I'm not being the reason you're late for class, get up!" I nudged his shoulder. He still wasn't moving. I rolled my eyes and pulled his head up. He blinked at me. "Get up and I'll walk you to class?" I offered, knowing he'd go for it. All that sadness and anger, I had a feeling that Bokuto was really just a bit of a needy teddy bear.

He reluctantly rolled off of the bed. I rolled on my side and watched him stretch. The volleyball players were so damn fit, it was a joke. His back was rippled, he had abs for days, even his thighs looked good. It was ridiculous.

He caught my eye and winked at me. "Checking me out?" He stretched his arms over his head.

"I am." I stood behind him and kissed the middle of his back. "Can't help myself."

Bokuto turned around, then turned me around, and pulled me back against him. "So...are we showering?" His hands slipped down my chest and covered my breasts. "I can work with 5 minutes."

I laughed and looked up at him, "Is that supposed to impress me?"

He shrugged and kissed me lightly.

As my luck goes, the door flew open. I yelped and covered anything else that was exposed. Bokuto, being the gentleman he was, kept a firm grip on my chest.

"Ah! What the fuck!" Inuoka covered his eyes and pointed at us, "Neither of you even live here!"

I heard Kuroo cackling loudly behind him.

I covered my face with my free hand. "Please tell me there's no one else out there."

"What's going on- OH. We are interrupting." Noya peeked in the room and grinned gleefully.

"Oh my god." I could tell Bokuto was behind me smiling and if I wasn't naked, I would have kicked him square in the face.

Kuroo stepped into the room and grabbed a textbook off of his desk. "Forgot my book. Later!" The door closed and humiliation cloaked me.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen."

"That didn't just happen," Bokuto said confidently.

I spent the next 3 weeks avoiding both of the guys for my own sake. I was feeling something downright stupid, and I didn't feel like exploring it. Not yet, anyway. We talked and hung out, but nobody was getting in anybody's pants.

I was reaching for a book on a ridiculously high shelf at the library when another hand leaned over mine and grabbed it.

"Thank you, Kuroo."

"You're welcome, short stuff." He leaned against the bookshelf and stared at me.

"What?"

"Why are you avoiding us?"

"I am not-"

"Oh, don't you dare." Kuroo glared at me and grabbed my hand. He tugged me along with him.

"I need that book!"

"I have it. Come."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira thinks she can help with Bokuto's injury and she gets a job offer she can't refuse.

He dragged me to the gym and up into the bleachers overlooking the volleyball court.

"Why are we here? Of all places." I sat against one of the open seats and put my feet up.

"Bokuto is acting like a wounded dog and it's your fault." He glared at me again.

"How the hell is it my fault? I didn't do anything." I crossed my arms and glanced down at the court. The practice must have been starting soon, the first years were setting up.

"Liar. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, Kuroo. If he's that angst-y because we haven't had sex, then he has a problem."

"Wait- what. You two haven't been having sex?"

"No."

"I thought you were just avoiding me."

"I'm not av-"

"Stop. You are. I know why, I mean everyone but you and that idiot knows why, but I thought you two were still getting together."

"It's been a little while."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "How long?"

"Uhh…" I tapped my finger on my chin. "Do you remember when you and half of your team walked in on up in your dorm?"

He laughed and leaned back. "Yes. That was hilarious."

"Well, that was the last time."

He jolted forward, "That was like a month ago!"

I nodded. "I guess." I pointed at him. "What do you mean you know why we weren't having sex?"

"Uh, because you finally found a guy you actually like?" Kuroo said it like it was so casual. I immediately shook my head, but the look he gave me made me stop. "What's so wrong with that?"

I crossed my arms again and looked back at the court. "I don't like him."

"Sure. And he doesn't like you."

I looked at Kuroo and his stupid concerned face and huffed. I started to speak several times but stopped each time.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Stay for practice. It's a shorter one."

"Shorter meaning...two hours instead of four?"

He grinned. "Yes. You can read or something." He jogged down the bleachers and left me there. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my Kinesiology book. I had a therapeutic massage final coming up and I planned to ace it.

"Stupid Rooster Head looking stupid Kuroo-" I muttered to myself as I grabbed a highlighter.

I looked up a little while later and saw Bokuto stretching on the sidelines. When he pulled his bad shoulder he looked pained. The guys were playing a 3 on 3 and he was off to the side. He pulled his arm across his body and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them and watched the game intently, it was visible how badly he wanted to be there.

He hadn't seen me yet, but I felt a pang in my chest that made me want to help him, especially when I saw him groan frustratedly after trying to serve a ball. I pulled my jacket off and decided the tank top and shorts I was wearing would have to do. I found my way onto the court and came up behind him on the sidelines.

"Can I help you?"

He jumped slightly then turned around to face me. "Oh hey."

"Hi. Can I help?" I asked softly.

"Help me what? Play?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"No, nerd." I shook my head and pointed at his arm. "With your shoulder."

He frowned slightly and looked defensive. "What do you mean?"

"I'm majoring in Kinesiology. You had a shoulder subluxation, right? Your glenoid socket is probably sore since the humerus wasn't knocked out the whole way, but it's probably sending jolts of pain throughout your entire arm." I moved my fingers up his arm, one of my hands rested against his deltoid and the other on his elbow. "You know the shoulder is the most mobile joint in the body. It's got all those muscles, ligaments, and bones that have to work in unison. It's so susceptible to dislocation. Your arm muscles are just weak right now. Let me help." I pressed my fingers into his deltoid and trapezius muscles. I moved down to his teres minor and major, hitting the pressure points I had studied. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed.

He nodded slowly and let out a breath.

"There are mats in here, aren't there? Come here." I felt a couple of pairs of eyes on us when I took his hand and led him to the mats used for stretching that were lined up on the sidelines. "Lay down," I commanded. He kept his eyes on me but listened. "On your stomach." He rolled over and sighed dramatically. "Don't be such a baby, Kotaro," I said quietly as I went to work on his back first. "Let me know if the pressure needs to be adjusted. Harder or softer." His body shook with a laugh. "And don't be a perve!"

I applied circular friction to his back, working my fingers down his spine. I moved into what they called a stripping technique, starting at the top of his back and gliding my thumbs down his spine. He was so tense.

I kneaded his shoulder with my thumb and used the fingers on my other hand to apply more pressure. He let out a low groan and I couldn't help but smile. I worked in a circular motion up his neck, where he felt the tensest. I pressured his muscles until I felt them release and he groaned again, completely sinking into the mat.

"Woah...what did you do to him?" Inuoka piped up behind me.

I turned and saw all of the guys, their coach included, standing behind me.

"Is he dead?" Noya crouched down next to Bokuto.

I laughed and shook my head, "He's not dead, Noya. He just needs to relax." I looked down at Bokuto and pushed my fingers against his neck. He groaned again. "See. he's alive."

"Can you do me next?" Kuroo's eyes lit up.

"No, she can do me next- my calf hurts." Lev pushed himself to the front of the group.

"If you do me and Asahi at the same time, it'll save time!" Noya grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Coach Ukai stood behind them and stared at Bokuto. He glanced at me briefly then snapped his gaze back towards me. "Wait- you're Akira Ito!" I nodded shyly. "You're at the top of your class in the entire Kinesiology department, they sing your praises in the massage therapy program."

"How did I not know this?" Kuroo frowned at me.

"What do you really know about me Kuroo?" I looked at him and saw the devilish smile on his face. "No." The one word shut him up.

"We are looking for a manager that specializes in Kinesiology. We need someone on staff that can take care of these idiots. They'll probably be more willing to do therapy if it's with a girl."

"That's a yes. She'll do it." Kuroo stood and accepted the job for me.

"Quiet, skyscraper." Ukai's few words also shut Kuroo up. "You're finishing the 12-month program this week, right?"

"I am."

"How do you know who she is?" Inuoka stared at Ukai who smacked him in the head.

"How do you not?" He turned towards me. "Where have you all been getting your adjustments and massages done?" They all looked absolutely dumbfounded. "What do you say, Ito? It pays."

"I'd have to leave my current job."

Bokuto finally made a noise other than groaning. "Definitely leave that awful job."

"Where are you now?" Ukai pulled his phone out.

I blushed slightly. Lev, Noya, and Kuroo answered for me. "She works at Snuft." Stupid fucking bar name.

Ukai held back a laugh. "The bar that makes you wear the tight-"

I nodded repeatedly. "Yes. Yes. There"

"Well, I'll give them a call and tender your resignation. The manager position pays better." He held the phone up to his ear and when I heard Mao on the other end, and it wasn't until then that I realized he was actually serious. He hung up the phone with a smile. "Done deal, Ito. When can you start?"

"Uh, today? I guess."

"Good. You all go back to actually practicing. I'll show you your office."

"I get an office?" I sounded way too excited.

"Yeah, there's a massage table in there to use. Workout gear. If you need anything else, just let me know." Ukai started walking towards the office. "You'll have a key to the gym as well."

Kuroo slung his arm around my shoulder, "Good to have you aboard, short stuff." He jogged back to the court and they went back to their game.

I squatted next to Bokuto. "Come on. Let me get you on a table."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has an office visit with Akira.

The manager job was going exceedingly well. It came with special privileges like the gym being open earlier and later if I needed it, private access to the steam room and sauna. They were even bringing in a couple of ice baths for us. It was perfect. I had to stop avoiding the guys, it wasn't really an option when I was to make myself available for appointments.

Bokuto scheduled himself for my last appointment of the day and it seemed highly suspicious. He wrote down that he had 'groin pain'. Smooth.

He walked into my office at 5 on the dot and perched across from me. I lifted my eyebrows at him. "So...describe your groin pain."

He grinned sheepishly. "I think I strained a muscle."

"How?"

"Uh, strenuous activity?" I frowned at him. Damn, he was seeing someone else already? He caught the look on my face and shook his head. "From lunges. I'm not- I haven't- I mean, not since-" His stuttering was his adorable way of reassuring me. He didn't need to do that.

I smiled and pointed at the table. "Go ahead and lay down."

He glanced at the table then back at me. "I was hoping you could stretch me out here."

"Here? As in on the desk?"

"Yup." He stood up and confirmed my suspicion, I knew exactly why he was there.

"Bokuto, we can't. Not here-"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, obviously, but if we do anything, it doesn't have to be on the table. Other guys have laid on there and they will continue laying on there, so I'd rather not think about you naked every time I see them. It'll really fuck up my game."

I scoffed. "You really think you're something, don't you?"

He turned and locked the door. He faced me again and shrugged. He stopped in front of me. "I'm your last appointment today, right?" I looked up at him and nodded. I couldn't help it, I was already wet. "We can just make out." He leaned over me, putting his hands on the armrests.

"Fuck it," I whispered as I pushed myself up against him, urging my lips against his. He lifted me and set me on the desk.

He pulled my t-shirt off and I yanked off his jersey. I wanted to touch him so badly.

"Am I allowed to say I missed you?"

I smiled and kissed his neck. "As long as you aren't actually saying you just missed the sex."

He pulled back slightly to look at me. "I'm not." The look in his eyes kind of scared me, but I realized I wasn't scared of him. I was scared because stupid Kuroo was right. I liked Bokuto and I liked him a lot.

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me, sliding his tongue against mine. I raised my hips and let him pull my shorts off. I nudged his shorts down with my feet.

"Oh fuuuuuck-" He groaned loudly.

I pulled back. "What? What's wrong?"

He hung his head on my shoulder. "I was so excited to spend some time alone with you. I do not have a condom."

I was about to reach inside my desk when I realized I didn't have one either. I laughed and sighed. "Fuck. Me." I said quietly as I glared at the pens and post-its in my desk

"I mean, I want to, but-"

I looked up at him. "I'm on birth control. I'm on the pill." He stared down at me and his eyes widened slightly. "I've never done it before though, without a condom."

"I haven't either."

I laughed softly. "I guess we are experiencing a lot of firsts with each other."

He squeezed my ass to emphasize. "I guess so. Really though? You're alright with that?"

"I trust you." I registered right then that we never had the STD talk and other partners talk, but based on what he said about never having a fuck buddy before. I could trust him.

He smiled at me. It was a small and sweet smile that reminded me of when he first met me. He pulled me to the edge of the desk and positioned himself. "Are you good?"

I ran my fingers down his bare chest. "Yes."

He cupped my face and tilted my head up towards his. He kissed me gently, his lips barely pressed mine as he pushed himself inside me. To say it felt different was an understatement. I shuddered against him. My knees started shaking. My fingers started shaking. His breath was ragged and heavy before he was even all the way inside me.

He kissed me again, tenderly. I panted against his mouth as I kissed him back. "Oh, damn, Akira- that feels-" He couldn't finish the sentence. He lifted me off of the desk and I wrapped my ankles tight around his back. He held me against the wall behind us and thrust inside me, leaning on the wall to brace himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved faster.

He came first. I was too busy concentrating on him not dropping him until I felt him release inside me. He slipped his hand between my legs and made sure I came too. He set me back down on the desk and kept kissing me. His hands were on my jaw, holding me there as if I wanted to leave.

I covered his hands with mine and bit his lower lip gently. "Hey- come home with me tonight."

He reached down and picked my shirt up, pulling it over my head. "Yeah?"

I nodded and pulled him down to kiss me again. "Yeah. I mean- if you want to." I fiddled with the bracelets on my hand. He huffed and grabbed my shorts and underwear. "I mean, you don't have to. I want you to, of course, obviously, definitely, but you don't have to if-"

"I do."

I sighed. "Good."

"Just you and me?" He asked softly. I had a very earnest awareness that the feelings weren't just coming from me.

I nodded in reply.

He smiled, wide and toothy, "Good." He pulled his own shorts back on and kissed me one last time. "Are you headed home from here?"

"Yeah, I just have to pee first." I slid off of the desk and carried my shorts into the bathroom with me. I cleaned myself off and came back out where he was still waiting. He was sitting at my desk, a small smile on his face as he looked at the floor. I held my hand out to him. "Coming?"

"Always. I just have to grab some things from Kuroo's room."

"Let's make a detour."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto risks it all and tells Akira what he wants.
> 
> This is the last chapter, I think. I'm honestly still not sure if I'm continuing it or not. Thank you so so much for reading.

Kuroo was not surprised that he wasn't invited to the sleepover. I was surprised when I saw how close he was sitting to someone else.

I waited by the door for Bokuto and watched them. Kuroo was talking quietly as he played some kind of game, the person next to him was showing him what to do.

"I'll return Bokuto to you tomorrow."

"Nah, you can keep him." Kuroo waved me off and went back to the game.

I decided I was going to interrupt them because he hadn't even introduced me yet. Rude. "Hi. I'm- Kenma? Kenma Kozume?"

Kenma looked up and gave me the smallest smile. "Oh, hey, Akira. Long time no see."

"You two know each other?" Kuroo looked surprised.

"Yeah, well we used to. Our moms go way back. What are you doing over here? You don't go here, do you?" It was then that I noticed that they weren't just sitting right next to each other, Kenma's hand was resting on Kuroo's thigh. One of each of their legs were tangled together. I thought back to all the times a threesome came up, before Bokuto, and Kuroo always said he'd only do it if another guy was involved. I always knew he was curious, but I didn't think he'd ever been with a guy.

"I'm transferring here next semester." Kenma explained quietly.

"Stop staring, Akira. It's rude." Kuroo said as Kenma directed him which button to press.

"Is this a thing now? Are you a thing now?" I realized I probably sounded way too excited.

Kuroo looked up and glared at me. "Yes. Go away. Kenma doesn't share."

I smiled widely, "That. Is. Great."

"Yeah, I think you turned him gay," Kenma said, stone-faced as ever.

I took a step back and gasped in mock offense. "I am great in bed."

Bokuto decided he was going to choose that moment to emerge from the bathroom. "She is."

"Thank you Bokuto."

"But I think Kenma is right," Bokuto added.

I stood chest to chest with him and stared up at him. "Do you want to sleep on the floor tonight?"

He blushed and hugged me tightly. "No, please."

Kuroo pointed at us wildly, "I told you so. I told both of you. You're both idiots. I told you this was going to happen."

"What? A sleepover?" Bokuto tilted his head in question.

"No, idiot, you two are together now."

"We're just-" I started to say.

"You can't lie to me, Akira, you know you can't. You suck at it. Now thank Senpai Kuroo and leave." He stared at us, unblinking. Kenma nudged him to pay attention to the game repeatedly until he finally took it from him.

"We are-" Bokuto and I both started at the same time.

"Can I come?" Kuroo asked. Both of us hesitated. "See? I knew it. I'm a master matchmaker."

"Yeah, it only took you two years," Kenma said quietly, the screen inches from his face.

Bokuto stuffed his deodorant into his bag. "I'm good to go whenever you are."

I threw a peace sign at Kuroo and Kenma and we left for my own dorm.

"How long has that been going on? With Kenma?" I asked as I pulled my shorts off.

Bokuto came out of the bathroom, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, looking absolutely gorgeous in his stupid low slung sweatpants. His eyes looked more golden than usual and he had just showered. Water still glistened on his bare chest and his hair hung partially in his face. I wanted to jump on him. He shrugged. "I dunno. They've known each other for a long time, I think since they were kids. They played volleyball together in high school for a couple of years but went to different colleges."

"You start the sentence with 'I don't know' but then you clearly know everything." I shook my finger at him. "What other secrets are you hiding?" He blushed and disappeared back into the bathroom.

He didn't come out for a while and I started wondering if he got lost or something. I changed into my favorite t-shirt and clicked on Netflix. He finally came up and slid into the bed behind me. "Hey-" I started to say. He pulled me against him and wrapped his strong arms around me. He buried his face in my hair. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to say something that you probably think is stupid, but I don't want you to get mad. If you don't agree, it's fine, we can make things go back to the way they were. Okay?"

I tried to turn around to face him, but he hugged me tighter. "Okay…"

"Iwantyoutobemygirlfriend." He buried his face further into my hair.

Oh. My. God.

I pried his hands off of me and turned around. I sat up and stared down at him. "You want-"

"Yes. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you and only you. And...I only want you to have me." He looked so nervous that it hurt.

I sighed and looked at the wall. Shit.

"Like I said, if you don't agree- it's fine."

"Look Kotaro...this is going to sound really fucking crazy, but-"

"Oh, fuck, you don't want to." He jumped off of the bed. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess this up. I'm sorry-"

"Shut up, owl head! Sit down. Please." He sat next to me, legs crossed on the bed, his elbows rested on his knees. I sighed again. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Uh. What?"

I blushed fiercely and looked away. "I haven't. It just never went further than sex." His eyes widened slightly. "Yes, I realize that sounds ridiculous and it's embarrassing, but it's true."

"It's not ridiculous. It's a little embarrassing, but I promise not to make fun of you." He smiled widely and lightly flicked my forehead.

"You- you are- you are stupid."

"What a colorful vocabulary you have."

I rolled my eyes and tried to push him off of the bed. He caught me instead. "You are stupid."

"Yes. I know. So…" His cheeks were red and it was the cutest fucking thing ever.

"So?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at him.

He sighed loudly. "Akira-"

"Yes, Kotaro. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I said the words quietly and they sounded a lot less weird than I thought they would coming out of my mouth.

He dove at me and kissed me all over. He started at my forehead, my cheeks, my mouth, my jaw, my neck. Then back to my mouth.

"Wow...you're corny." I leaned back and took him with me. We laid sideways across the bed.

"I just- the sex is great, don't get me wrong, the sex is...fuck. It's great. Even with Kuroo's stupid looking face there, it's still great. But...when it was just you and me-"

"It was even better." I agreed. I kissed him gently and smiled. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing. Just made you mine."

"Oh lord, Bokuto, is this what I'm in for?"

"Yeeeah, probably should have warned you." He kissed my jaw again. "You're stuck with me."

I pushed against him and pulled him down against me. "Not a bad trade."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received a lot of messages asking if I'll continue this so I wanted to add a chapter. Thank you to everyone who expressed interest in more of this, I really didn't think it was going to go over as well as it did. Let me know if this is good and I might keep going, I'm not entirely sure.

Bokuto and I ended up spending the rest of the year together. He easily moved into my dorm and it was actually nice having a roommate. It was especially nice having a roommate that sneaked into the shower with me.

“Don’t you have a final in an hour?” I asked as I squeezed the conditioner into my hand.

He hummed in response, pulling me against his bare chest. “An hour is a loooong time.”

I snorted and started working the soap into my hair. He covered my hands with his own and massaged my scalp. I closed my eyes, let my head fall back against him and let out a quiet involuntary groan. I couldn’t help that  _ everything _ about him just felt so good.

He pressed his mouth against my shoulder, trailing open mouthed kissed toward my neck. “I have to talk to you about something.”

I barely registered that he said something until he became quiet again. “Oh?” I already had a feeling what he was going to say. I had known for a while, thanks to Kuroo and his loud mouth, but I was waiting for Bokuto to tell me.

“Yeah, uh- I got an offer. Volleyball. Professional.” His sentences turned into single words as he nervously rinsed my hair out.

I turned the water off and turned to face him. “Mhm. I heard.” His eyebrows knitted together in classic disappointment that he wasn’t able to tell me first. “Can you get me a towel?”

He wrapped my favorite towel around me and dried off himself. I pulled myself onto the counter as I watched him pull his clothes back on. “Yeah, so, I got an offer to go play with the Jackals.”

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Kuroo had told me Bokuto was scouted by a team, I wasn’t aware that the team he had received an offer from was across the country in California. I didn’t voice my concern but Bokuto had known me long enough to know what I was saying even when I wasn’t saying it. “Mhm.” I looked down at the floor as he shoved his feet into his sneakers.

“I accepted it.”

My eyes snapped back up to him. “You accepted it?”

Bokuto wasn’t looking at me when he nodded in confirmation. 

I let out a breath of air and scooted off of the counter. “Congratulations.”

Bokuto followed me toward our dresser. “Is that all you have to say?”

I scoffed as I searched through my underwear drawer. “What else am I supposed to say?” He stayed quiet as I changed, but I could practically hear his frown. 

“I don’t know, just-” Bokuto kicked at a piece of clothing on the floor.

I tried to bite back the words I wanted to say but I was never very good at that. “You didn’t- you-” I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. 

“I’m sorry-”

I spun around as I yanked my shirt on. “You’re sorry for what exactly? You’re sorry for the offer? You’re sorry for accepting? You’re sorry for not bothering to tell me? Which is it?” Bokuto’s frown deepened, the crease between his eyebrows becoming more prominent. I pulled on a pair of jeans and reached for my sandals. I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him, waiting for a response that he didn’t seem to have. “When do you leave?”

“Next week.”

I scoffed again and looked at the walk, blinking away my feelings. “Lovely.”

“Akira-” 

“Don’t.” I picked up my duffel bag and shoved my phone into it. “I have to go to work.”

“I love-”

I didn’t hear the end of the sentence, the slamming of the door cut off his declaration that I wasn’t in the mood to hear. I in fact did not have work but I went to my office anyway. I was stewing in there for a full hour by myself when there was a knock at my door. Kuroo popped his head in with a sly smirk.

“Got time for a quickie?”

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my massage table. “Yeah, come on.” He laid on his stomach and started complaining about a muscle he had pulled a few days before. I raised an eyebrow at the tightness in his hamstring. “You pulled a muscle during practice and didn’t tell me?”

He snorted into the sheet below him. “Nah, it wasn’t during practice.” He turned his head to lewdly wink at me. I dug my thumbs into his thigh and he yelped. “Not so hard, Akira, I’m fragile!”

“You’re such a baby.” 

I finished massaging his sex injury and he sat on the table, swinging his legs. I sat in a chair across from him and stared at the wall.

“What’s going on?” I turned to look at him, not hearing what he said. His head was tilted and his eyes were narrowed which meant I was not listening to him and he was about to start with an absurd line of questioning. “What’s wrong?”

I shook my head and his narrowed eyes turned into a scowl. I rolled mine. “Nothing-”

“When did you start lying to me?” He stopped swinging his feet.

“Bokuto got an offer.”

Kuroo nodded. “I know.”

I glared at him. “You knew?”

Kuroo scratched his chin sheepishly. “I had heard he did. I thought it was a local team.”

“He got an offer from MSBY.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly. “That does make sense, he definitely has always had the drive to not just go pro but go  _ that _ pro.” He leaned back on his palms. “Maybe he won’t take it-”

“He already did.”

Kuroo choked out a breath. “He accepted the offer already? Fuck, you didn’t tell me you were leaving!” 

It was my turn to tilt my head in confusion. “I’m not leaving.”

“What do you mean you’re not leaving? Are you meeting up with him after you’re done here or something? Leaving later?”

I couldn’t help it. I started crying. I stared at him as bursts of tears started falling down my face.

“Wait- what’s happening right now?”

“I’m just an idiot- honestly, kuroo. I’m going to blame you for this.”

“What? Blame me for what?”

“I never wanted to be in a stupid relationship!” I stood up abruptly, knocking my chair over. “I never wanted this. I never wanted to fall in love with him, I never wanted-” My hands were shaking as I looked down at them. 

“He didn’t tell you he was accepting the offer?” Kuroo finally deduced.

“He didn’t even tell me there was an offer to accept.” I responded bitterly.

“That’s...odd.”

“Odd? Odd? Sure. It’s odd.” I stomped over to my desk and sunk into the chair. “It’s  _ odd _ .”

Kuroo moved over to sit on my desk. “Will an actual quickie make you feel better?”

“No.”

“Good because I’m only here after straining my hamstring again when I was fucking Kenma a half hour ago-”

I sighed loudly and stared at him. “Tetsuro-”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m mostly joking.” He leaned back. “You should really talk to Bo.”

“I plan to avoid him for at least the rest of the day.”

“Akira.” His facial expression turned uncharacteristically serious. “Talk to him. There’s something else going on and you know how he can be. He’s oblivious sometimes, but not when it matters.”

I grunted in response and immediately shooed him out of my office.

______________

I found Bokuto pretending to be asleep after I finished some paperwork a few hours later. He was curled up in a ball, his hair down, clad only in a pair of shorts. I closed the door quietly and saw him stiffen. He tried to relax but he never could when he was in one of those moods of his. I kicked my sandals off, dropped my bag, and undressed. If Kuroo said there was something else going on then I owed it to Bokuto to at least let him tell me in his own words.

I climbed onto the bed and settled against his back, wrapping one of my arms around his stomach. He relaxed against me and held his hand over mine.

“Talk to me.” I said quietly.

“I already put in the application for one of the bedrooms in the house. You can either choose to have roommates or not and I chose the one that lets you not have roommates so we can have some privacy, I thought it would be weird if we had somebody in the room with us, we have a lot of sex, ya know? But it’s not just that, it’s really not, I thought we could stay there and save money and then go out on our own but then I thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to even go over there! I mean- fuck, I don’t know what I was thinking-”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?”

“MSBY has an opening for a physical therapist on the team. The pay is- it’s insane, I’m sure it’s more than what you’re making here. I don’t even know if they’re paying you, but the Jackals job is a lot and you’ll be great there-” Bokuto spun around to face me, rolled me onto my back, and settled above me with his hands on either side of my head. “Please come with me.”

“Uh-”

“Please, Akira. I know you have a life and friends and a job here, but I don’t know what I’d do without you. It’s been a stupid short amount of time, but I learned really fucking quickly that I need you. Nobody makes me feel like you do- nobody looks at me like you do, especially when you don’t think I can see you, I can always see you and it’s just-” Bokuto dropped his head, pressing his forehead against my chest.

“Yes.”

His head shot up, his golden eyes bright with anticipation. “What?”

“Yes, I’ll go with you.” I reached up and placed my palm against his cheek. 

He grinned back at me, blush reaching across his face. He pushed his cheek into his own shoulder as the blush spread across his nose. It was horribly endearing. “Yeah?”

I shrugged. “Yeah, I mean- I only joined the team here to be around you more.”

“Well, yeah, I knew that-”

I laughed and blushed as well. “Am I that transparent?”

“Sometimes. I think it’s cute.”

I slid my thighs up against his and spread my legs a little more, letting him fully lean against me. “Am I being transparent right now?”

He cleared his throat and nodded. “Y-yes.”

I leaned forward and pressed my mouth against his neck. “You sure?”

“Mhm.” His voice took on that adorable higher pitched tone that it had started taking on now that it was just the two of us. I quickly learned that Bokuto was a bit shy and having threesomes with Kuroo helped him out of his shell. He had been with a couple of other people before us, just not really having the time to put into it.

When it started being just the two of us, he was sloppy and cute. I loved it.

I pushed against his shoulders and switched our positions. “Before you decided to show me your rather astonishing communications skills this morning, I got you something.”

He blushed again and covered his face. “I’m sorry!” As my words registered, he opened his fingers to watch me. “What did you get me?”

I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a brand new pair of restraints I had picked up a while ago and forgot about. They were soft red satin with a matching blindfold. “You interested?” He immediately grabbed them from my hands and leaned forward to slip the blindfold on. I giggled as I felt his smile against my mouth. “How do you want me?” I whispered against his lips.

“Turn around.” He put his hands on my hips and lifted me slightly, helping me turn around so I was still straddling him but my back was to his chest. “Perfect.” He murmured the words against my neck, prompting a shiver to run through my body. He slid his fingers up my spin and unclasped my bra. He threw it off the bed and moved my hair over my shoulder, kissing across my back. I was already feeling impatient but I knew he liked to take his sweet sweet time.

He threaded the satin around my wrists, having become somewhat of an expert in knot tying. I whimpered quietly as he pulled it tight, securing my hands behind my back.

“Akira-” He whispered my name against my skin. 

I pushed back against him as he laid down, grinding against his pelvis. “Yes?”

He pushed back against me, keeping a tight hold on the satin between my wrists as he pulled me down. “Lift.” I raised my hips and he kicked his shorts off. “I’m probably going to rip these-” He reached his fingertips into my panties.

“Don’t you dare-” I gasped as I heard the distinct noise of ripping fabric. The fourth pair he’d ruined that week. “Bokuto!” My complaints turned into a soft groan as he pushed against me, slicking himself up between my folds. “Bo-ku-fuck-”

He sat up against, his chest firmly against my back. “That’s not my name.” He sunk his teeth into my neck as I rolled my head back onto his shoulder, allowing him endless access. He tugged on the satin with one hand and reached around me with the other. 

Bokuto slid his hand across my chest and squeezed each breast firmly. He trapped my nipple between his fingers, pinching and pulling as I rolled back against him. He continued with his exploring, his hand falling between my legs. He pulled my thighs apart, pushing my knees over his own. He teased me slowly, ghosting over my clit as he trailed his fingertips across my inner thigh. I ground back against him again, groaning softly. He took the hint and slid his fingers inside of me. One to start, another joining shortly after, easily sliding between my wetness.

He pumped inside of me slowly, kissing and licking and biting my shoulders. I could feel him throb against my back. 

Right as my vision started to blur, he pulled out. I squealed loudly in astonishment but before I could say anything, he leaned back and pushed inside of me. My surprised yelp turned into a loud whine as he set a relentless pace, pulling on the satin as he fucked me. I arched my back above him, my face toward the ceiling as his name came out of my mouth in broken syllables. The first orgasm hit me like a fucking freight train. 

“Fuck- god, you feel so good.” Bokuto grunted out below me. He reached up, gathering my hair at the nape of my neck and pushed me forward until I hit the sheets between his legs. He moved onto his knees and fucked me into the mattress. “Akira- fuck-” His pace was hard, long strokes that had me seeing stars again in the new position after what couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes. I clenched around him as I came, earning several long groans.

He gripped the satin with one hand and my shoulder with the other. I probably shouldn’t have agreed to the wrist restraints knowing I wouldn’t be able to show my arms for a few days. I found myself not caring as he yanked on the fabric again, flipping me for a second time. He held my bound hands above my head, attacking my mouth as he pushed back inside of me.

Before Bokuto, I hated everything about what the missionary position was. I had no interest in relinquishing control to a person, but after he clicked the handcuffs on that first night- it was all I ever wanted to do with him. He knew it too.

“You’re  _ mine _ .” He whispered the words as he sucked dark spots on my neck, running his tongue over them to ease the throbbing. “You are mine.”

I cried out as he thrust into me harder, not relenting for a second.

“Say it, Akira.”

“I-I-fuck- Kotaro, I’m y-yours-” 

He smiled against my collarbone. “How do you want me?”

The only part of control that I wanted and he was always happy to oblige. 

“I- want- I want to taste you. Please.” 

Bokuto slowed his pace, thrusting rough but slow. He pulled out of me and I sat up immediately. He gripped my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the bed. His breath quickened and I knew he was close. I wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock and groaned as I tasted both of us on him. He slowly slid the blindfold off and I looked up at him as I took him down my throat, inch my inch. He came with a sharp tug of my hair, pulling my nose against his lower stomach.

He deflated down to his knees and rested his head against my thighs, breathing erratically. 

I laughed quietly as I leaned forward and kissed his head. We laid there for a few minutes until he reached around and untied me. I rubbed my wrists as he looked at me apologetically, like he did every time. I tried to get him to stop and convince him that it didn’t hurt. That was useless.

He softly kissed my wrists and kissed up my arm. I bit my lip to keep from grinning as he kissed his way up to my mouth.

“You- are- a- goddess.” He punctuated each word with a gentle kiss.

I laughed again and flung my arms around his neck, humming appreciatively. 

“Let’s go get dinner. My treat.”

“Mhm. After I learn how to walk again.”

He laughed and reached for his phone. “Or maybe delivery.”

“Definitely delivery.”


End file.
